Skycracker
by mamabot
Summary: What if one of the Elite Seeker mechs was actually a femme? What is the chain of command when Starscream dies? How does the TIC take it when the new Air Commander is a femme? Ravage,Prime,Megatron,Slipstream Skywarp/Thundercracker later Sky/Soundwave
1. my partner

**Prime Blood: Skycracker ****Chapter 1 **

_**What if Skywarp was a female this whole time and a bit more serious? What if Thundercracker was more? What if Soundwave found out?**_

She knew he was trouble from the moment they were assigned protection detail together. He knew Skywarp was trouble the first time he saw that firm resolve saunter into the counsel chambers guarding the Goren representative. Something tugged at the back of his mind, there was more to that Seeker than met the optic.

Out of the corner of her optic, she saw the vibrant blue Seeker glance her way. True she was supposed to be stoic and completely focused on the threat in the room. But these duties were getting dull. Nothing was changing. They weren't talking about the real threats out there on the counsel floor. It was like the entire counsel was blind to the rumbling undertones of the civilians. The Seekers were no fools. The safest place to be was inside the counsel chambers. The most dangerous place to be was inside the counsel members private chambers or walking down the street. Some of the Seekers had taken on hologram capabilities just to protect themselves. She was going to have to be more than that to protect her cover, and her spark.

The Seekers had their own private room in the back of one nightclub near the counsel apartments. They didn't plan on being there together, it just happened. Their off time seemed to cycle together as well as their duty assignments. So soon they became friends. The more time the royal blue Terajet spent across the table casting lots with the deep purple Terajet, the more Thundercracker decided something was different about Skywarp. On top of that, there were just slight mannerisms he started to notice. But he knew, if he said anything, it would ruin their friendship. And considering the waves of turmoil running under the city social life, he knew he needed Skywarp as an ally and a friend more than a _relationship_. He could not afford to cause waves of uneasiness between them.

But on the other hand, if he was right, and the time was right, he could make his move. Doing his best to keep his feelings and thoughts to himself, until he was absolutely certain, was killing his curiosity. And he had to admit his growing attraction for Skywarp. If he was wrong, he knew he was one very, very sick 'Bot and it was best he said nothing.

So instead, while playing their game of lots and sharing their Spiced Energon, what was it he thought was different about Skywarp? The chosen color? No Skywarp said _he_, chose it to remind people of the bruises _he_ would leave if they threaten harm. No there was something about the helmet. It doesn't fit like the others, close but not perfect. And it was so well hidden, that you wouldn't see it unless you spent this much close time with…_him?_

Then all Primus broke loose. The Seekers followed their leader new Commander Starscream. Yes they all had agreed with Megatron's plans for Cybertron's future. All but Skyfire, previous Commander. He had gotten off this disgusting rock as soon as possible and headed for parts unknown. He could not stand by and watch another war tear his home apart. He refused to lead his Elite troops. And if they are going to turn their back on everything he did for them… And his best friend, his SIC… most of all betrayed Skyfire-

"Weak sparked fool," Thrust snorted. Starscream, upset by his close friend's retreat (and not standing/supporting the Decepticon cause), shot Thrust through the wing tip.

"Any one else like to pipe up? Skyfire may have gone to get reinforces, have any of you thought of that?" No one speaks up to the lie. "Good, now let's get to work." With that conversation ended, Starscream laid out the plan. But everyone knew Skyfire was gone for good and Starscream just would not publicly acknowledge it, or personally.

The Seekers had stayed loyal to Starscream and their squadron. Not the Decepticons or Megatron. Not just Skywarp and Thundercracker. There was Sunstorm, Acidstorm, Rainstorm, Dirge, Thrust, Ramjet, Ransack and nearly fifty others. Acid Storm's trine and Dive-Bomb's trine stay on Cybertron with a few select few when everyone else followed Megatron's orders to invade Earth. Starscream insisted on having a couple of his own on Cybertron just incase he came into power he needed his back up. The elite Seeker Guards now turned into Megatron's Elite Aerial Squadron.

Skywarp and Thundercracker were teamed up as partners when they weren't trine'd with Starscream. It was an easy decision. In the past, their counsel charges frequently had been seen together. Therefore, Skywarp and Thundercracker had flown escort and guard duty often enough together. Even Starscream and Megatron took notice of their team work. It was like they could read and anticipate each other's moves. A skill Thrust and Cyclonous just couldn't seem to grasp. Quite often, due to this ability, Thundercracker and Skyward were sent in with the more risky missions. They were more than likely to get the task completed successfully.

When the war started getting heavy, Thundercracker was excited to be flying missions directly with Skywarp and Commander Starscream himself. They did their job well and protected each other. But Thundercracker also knew, Starscream was a ticking time bomb. His own underhandedness towards Megatron would do him in. It was only a matter of time before Megatron personally ran him through.

It was when they moved their attacks to Earth, that things got even more interesting. Once again, the Seekers were elite and a strike force to be reckoned with. Out maneuvering the humans was simple and fun. But one time, a human got the best of Skywarp by popping a parachute. It got tangled in Skywarp's air intake and sent _him_ careening into Thundercracker. They collided, and bounced off each other. Thunder' went afterburners over cockpit into a corn field. Skywarp bounced off a scrap yard and then into the ocean, landing on a rusting hunk of a submerged oil tanker.

Thunder pick himself up quickly and then got alt-formed. Flying over the area, he couldn't find Skywarp. After an hour, he was beginning to get worried. He sent a call out, /Skywarp, you still around?/ All he gets back is a series of numbers. Clearly something is wrong if Skywarp can only send out coordinates. Thunder is getting worried. There's a terrible sickening feeling in he gut. He races out to the coordinates and plunges into the water. Normally Seekers won't touch water, but this was Skywarp. He partner. The only one he had in this universe he trusted with everything. _Primus please grant me a favor, I beg of thee… _There!

Lightly he comes to rest beside Skywarp tangled in the cables of the tanker and pieces of purple armor falling off. Even the helmet is coming loose. It hangs over Skywarp's optics. Thunder reaches to remove the helmet. For the weakened state of Skywarp, the strength is amazing on his wrist. The voice pleads, "Don't judge me."

Thunder just smiles and tenderly removes _her_ hand from his wrist. Then he takes the helmet off her head. The long strings of purple and red bearing-beads tumble from the restraint of the helmet. Skywarp's optics plead for understanding. Thunder just smiles and strokes her face, "Hey, it's just me, ol' Thunder." Skywarp smiles weakly seeing her friend had probably known for a long time but respected her enough to keep quiet. She clasps her hand to his still on her cheek. Thunder gives her a confirming smile and then pulls back and looks her over, "So, how bad is it?"

Her other hand had been covering a torn piece of armor over her chest where something is impaled. Now she flushes again with a different embarrassment. He tries to lighten the mood and waggles his optic-brows at her, "Oh so now I get to see what you have been hiding under your armor all this time?" And then drops his gaze to the wound.

Without intending it to come out in this tone, her voice is husky, "I wasn't going to show you this way."

His optics swiftly lift to lock with hers. She had been feeling it too. She actually sighs and lets her female side loose from the façade she has carried for so many years in public. And with him. Thunder brings his face up to meet her better optic to optic. With the slightest smile, she gives him approval. Thunder leans in and kisses her warmly. Skywarp lifts her head into his kiss clearly letting him know he moves her. And she has wanted him just as badly. Her body sighs at finally feeling his touch so warm so close, so-

She accidentally bites his lip. He yanks back instantly. She is gasping, "I'm so sorry," she sucks in her breath with sharp pain. He looks down and sees he was the cause of her pain. His chest had leaned on her wound.

He grimaces back, "No, I'm sorry." They carefully laugh to each other. "Should I move you to get a better look at this wound?"

She grimaces, "I don't think the salt water is helping at all."

Thunder rolls back to his heels and brings up a scan of the dry land areas near by. Together they look at it and point to an agreed location. Then they look at how she is impaled on the ship. Together they figure out how he should lift her off. "It's going to hurt," he warns her.

Skywarp laughs, "Any more than training maneuvers with Dirge?" Thunder just laughs at their fiasco of exercises with Dirge. The number of times Thunder had to take over while Dirge went in for repairs. With that said, Thunder slides his arms under her releasing of some of the impalements. True she grunts at a few, but he knows many of these would have had Starscream wailing. But now they have to get ready for lift off and the biggest impalement. He looks down on her once more. She closes her optics ready. But he just has to smirk, "I finally got you in my arms and I'm taking you to a remote island. It's a dream come true for me." She opens her optics and sees he is serious yet also worried for her, and fires his jets. Her grip on his neck is strangling, but he would have it no other way.

~~~ As soon as they are free of the ship, he curls her tightly against his body. He can feel her giving into to his protection so unlike the warrior everyone else knows. It just makes him fly faster. It still takes him an hour to find the island and then a secured location. Right now, he doesn't want to be found by anyone, not even Commander Starscream. He finally had Sky alone. Hopefully her injuries aren't too bad. He finds a secured place to land under the palm trees, and ever so gently, he lays her down.

As he rolls back to his heels, Skywarp lets her hands slip from his neck to his cheeks making him face her, "Look Thunder, just because I'm a female, doesn't change anything. I'm still Skywarp."

He smiles at her pride. Taking her hands from his cheeks and presses them between his own palms, "Yes and no. You are still the vicious warrior I hold in high esteem." He leans over and brings her hand to his lips, "But now I can show you how I really feel."

It takes her a moment to decide if she is going to accept his serious advances. He is giving her a chance to reject him. She folds her fingers over his and smiles, "I look forward to it."

But before another word can be said, static crackles through their com lines. Thundercracker scrambles the communication, /I read you, barely./

Soundwave is calling, /What is your situation?/

Thundercracker responds purposely messing with the communication, /Sky… injured. Unable to fly…. Attempt….. Repairs… contac…. Later. Out./

Then he takes his locator beacon and tosses it far out to sea. Skyward reaches into her neck and hands him hers. He also tosses it far out into the ocean. Then he turns back to her and her partially exposed armor. "Okay, now for you."

She looks up at him suddenly shy, "Thunder, I know I'm not like the pleasure 'Bots you have seen."

His hand cups her hip to rotate her into a position for a better examination, "Sky, you know I don't partake. You know me much better than that." Skywarp and Thundercracker and been one of the few who didn't go to the wild Seeker & Gladiator parties. But they also had to turn a blind optic to some of the counsel members private meetings or when on guard duty at the Pits/orgies.

Without letting her say another word, he pops the panels over her chest. They had been made boxy and large to conceal her female bosom. Thunder had to swallow hard, feeling the heat rise in his own body. _Focus_, he warned himself. Look at the wound. Yes, there it was. With tender fingers he probes and then turns to his own fine tipped lasers to cauterize some of the pieces.

"Who knows you are a female?"

She gasps at the adjustment he is making, "No one."

"Come on, in all our battles, you never got injured before in sensitive areas before?"

"Thunder, please, just fix it." She is gasping at the tingles of his light fingertips combined with the pain of repairs. Thoroughly scrambling her processor.

His voice is struggling, "Sky, what if I can't? What if someone finds out?"

Her hand comes down on his wrist, "I have faith in you Thunder."

He looks up to her worried, "What if I don't?"

She smiles tearfully at him, "You've never let me down before. I know you won't do it now." He sighs heavily and then turns back to the task. He knows he must succeed or there will never be _them._

"What did you do last time? I can see the scar on the other breast."

"I stripped all my armor and went to the pleasure 'Bot clinic. I just told them it was one of my-"

Thunder growls at the thought of her among those dirty clinics and whores. He grunts cutting the sentence, "Yeah, I get it."

"Thunder, you know there has never been anyone, right?" She tries to easy his rising bile.

Swiftly he looks up to her, "No one? Not even during training?"

She bites her lip, "I emerged as a female. I was supposed to go to the pleasure 'bots. I couldn't stand the thought. As quick as I could, I made it to the scrap yard. With a few carefully paid for parts, I became Skywarp. Getting into Starscream's ranks, that was a bit trickier. But I proved my abilities and was permitted to stay and upgraded. It was later that week you and I were assigned. I have done everything to be _male_." Then she smirks, "Well almost everything."

He can't help but lean over her, laying his hands on either side of her ribs, "Almost?" She props herself up on her elbows coming within inches of his face meeting him. He leans in closer to touch noses with her.

"Yeah, almost."

He touches his lips to hers, "What was missing?"

"Slag you, Thunder," she whispers against his lips. He laughs and she grabs his lips with hers. The kiss goes deeper. She pulls back and he is also panting. "Are you done yet?"

He pants, "I think I should do a thorough inspection." His lips drops to her exposed neck.

Her hands reach for his own armor, "You too."

Yeah this one is short, a tease?

Dedicated to our female soldiers who get crap for being "butch" or "tail hooked" when all they was to do is serve their Countries (any of them) with the same honor, pride, devotion and loyalty that any man can.

This is also dedicated to all those men who are honorable gentlemen in the service and recognize this fact and to their utmost to allow a soldier be a soldier no matter what lies under the uniform.

And the women who let them. Or fall in love while in uniform. And the teams they make to keep our country safe and free.

Thank you.


	2. sky what?

**Prime Blood: *****Skycraker Chapter 2* ****Partners become lovers (Sticky alert)**

_{Prime Blood interfacing: see Prime Blood Contents- Chapter Procreation 101 for explaination.)_

Thundercracker pulls some of the larger panels off his own body giving Skywarp access to the minor ones. Swiftly they remove the rest of the encumbering panels. They are left in their proto form Seeker bodies with the strong and powerful attributes exposed. Slick under-armor and very male and female features ready for the touching and caressing. But their wings remain making each other look like angels.

Skywarp says it first, "Oh All Spark, Thunder you are a sight."

He is just as turned on. Clearly ready to mate by the glowing blue head peeking from the slit in his chest, "You had all that hidden under the Terajet paneling? It's a scrapping good thing you kept that hidden."

She reaches for him, "Why?" She knows why, but wants to hear it. She had hidden as a male for far too long. And she has hidden her feeling for him for what seems like longer. Her voice cries out, "Tell me why?"

His hands cup and mold around her curves and clearly female pieces, "Because I would have had you in my bunk much, much sooner."

She tries to sound cocky, but it is so fake against her panting desire, "Oh you think I would have berthed with you sooner?"

He touches her in areas that make her loose all validity to her argument. "I think I would have had a fighting chance," he makes her undulate and croon.

Her teeth clamp down on his wing making him cry back. She yanks her head back as he makes the plunge, "AH! I hate you when you are right, Thundercracker."

He begins his slow pulsing, and whispers in her ear, "I have just began." Her female voice comes out and cries his name. She is powerless in his hands. She feels like pure molten Cybertainium against his body.

He takes his time and then lays her back in the soft pile of palm fronds. Clearly she is exhausted. Her head is weak in his palm as he lays it down. But she has the biggest smile on her face he has ever seen. And this was only the first time they have made love. Now that they have exposed their secret to each other, he will enjoy their time even more. But for now, she needs to rest. He shouldn't have pushed her so hard after welding her back together. He rolls to her side and tenderly touches the weld. Not too bad. Even Autobot Ratchet would be pleased.

By the even breaths of Sky, he can see she as gone into recharge. Carefully, he puts her male armor back on. Perish the thought he doesn't come back before Soundwave finds her, her secret must be kept safe. Starscream would not be happy at all. It was bad enough that his twin was a female, Thundercracker laughs to himself. Slipstream has bested Starscream several times in sparring.

The final task is to tuck Skywarp's strings of beads back up into her helmet and latch it on. How she kept those beauties hidden all the time, he will never know. But now he can't wait to get his hands back into them. Finally, Thundercracker, lays more fronds over Skywarp. He doesn't want the humans to find her either.

Later the next day, they must return to the base. Their flight back had been like their old times, but with a twist. In the past they flew in unison and precision maneuvers because they were partners and Seekers. Highly skilled Elite Air Command. But not this time. No, this time they were lovers. They didn't anticipate the other's moves. He felt them, she sensed them. They flew so close together that you would think they were physically bound together. He banked, and she stayed directly above him. She pitched straight up preparing for the dive to the underwater entrance, he matched her. When she made the pitch to dive, he began a twist. She found it so sexy, so much like their limbs twisted together last night. On their private channel she taunts him, "Thunder, you are so twisted." He just laughs his reply and breaks off into their normal entrance procedures.

But once inside and striding towards their commander, trailing Skywarp, Thunder has a hard time getting his head back into command mode. Was it a blessing or a curse to be standing so close Skywarp again? He wanted so badly to take her back into his arms, but she had her back ramrod straight and in that male Seeker walk. She was all Skywarp, not a drop of the Sky he made love to on the island. Never once during their report did she give him the soft optics he had seen recently. If any one, he was the mess, not her. She was clearly in control of herself. _"By Primus," _he swears. It just makes her that much sexier.

Two days later, he only gets a set of coordinates. They are to one of the pylon supports to the base. He looks right and left. It must be Soundwave sending him on a repair duty. But that's not his specialty. It's Frenzie's. _Whatever_, he concedes and follows the orders.

Dropping into the pylon, he hears the strangled voice, "Make sure it's locked from the inside." She pleads. He does, not understanding her strangled voice. As he drops down to the bottom of the pylon, he sees why. He can smell it. She is waiting for him. She needs him. The pylon is only wide enough for them to stand up, no room to lay. But that doesn't stop her. Ripping her helmet off and dropping it to the floor, she places a booted foot against the wall directly beside his hip. Without waiting for permission, she rips his chest piece off. "Hurry, I'm beginning to go crazy."

He doesn't have to be asked twice. Clamping a hand deep into her beaded trusses, he clamps his mouth over hers, consuming her tongue while delving his own deep into her mouth. She tilts back so that her thigh now presses against his ribs. His own body surges feeding off her scent and need. In a swift thrust, he has connected them forcefully. Her nails scratch into the walls of the pylon. He has no room to maneuver with her pinning him to the wall, so she does the touching, pulsing and probing. With every beat of her pulse, his mouth matches it. She can feel him on the verge of climaxing, "No!" she gasps, "Not yet!"

He groans trying to hold back, "Then stop yourself! Primus, you are a god of this." His body won't listen to her voice. It listens to her body. Instantly she is overcome with his release. She cries out. Was it his heat, was it her frustration, was it her pleasure, or all of the above.

She thinks he is done meeting her need with his, but he smiles and firmly keeps their bodies locked together, "Let me show you what happens now." She moans.

With that, he begins to a harmonic energy wave that brings a new pleasure to her. He whispers in her ear, "Darling, this is just the beginning. Each time we merge, our bodies will become a new deeper harmony." And just to prove his point, he begins to rove his hands ever so delicately into the seams of her under-armor. Teasing, stoking her urges, feeling her temperature rise. It was a good thing she chose the pylon submerged deep in the cold ocean water, because he knew he was giving off far more heat than he ever had in past matings. Clearly, they were meant to be one. He was almost afraid their bodies would fuse into one permanently, was he ready for that?

He also knew, he need to save some of his ideas for future matings. She pleads and begs for his second release. He holds off as long as possible, but ….

"Bond with me, please, Sky. Take my spark as your own…" He presses his beating throbbing spark (still trapped within it's housing) against hers.

Her head rolls to the side in ecstasy, "I thought that was just a rumor spread by those soft hearted Autobots."

He smiles placing the tiniest and lightest kisses behind her audio receptor, "No, my love. I found it in the archives. No one talks about it. Clearly not here in the Decepticon ranks. Because no one wants to know that we are so much like these humans. We were always meant to have mates, partners, life long lovers. We were supposed to find ways to bring new life through love."

Sky rolls her head to look at him directly, "How do you know this?"

He strokes her cheek tenderly, "When I thought I was falling for you and thought I was cracked, I found Alpha Trion. I didn't ask him about you, I asked him about these rumors of mates. He showed me our ancient past. He also smirked and gave me a hint that there was more to you that anyone knew. I was afraid you were an Autobot spy. He just laughed and would say nothing else." Thunder looks at her directly, "Sky, we were meant to be mates. Please say yes."

Sky swallows hard. He believes everything he just said. But more than that, she accepts every word he said. She whispers the word, "Yes."

The com reaches them even in the depths of the ice cold water pylon, /Thundercracker, prepare to warp out. Space bridge two nanoseconds!/ Starscream bellows.

Thundercracker growls, "That guy is beginning to grate!"

Skywarp reaches for her helmet, "Shall we take him out?"

Snapping on his armor again, he waves a finger at her, "That's not a nice thing to say about your commanding officer."

She helps him straighten out another piece of his armor, "I don't know, Commander Thundercracker has a nice ring to it."

He cups her face and smirks and teases to taking out Megatron as well, "So does Lady Skywarp."

She narrows her gaze, "Yeah, well keep dreaming, Lord Thundercracker."

He places the lightest kiss on forehelm, "I just may. Looks like some of my dreams are starting to come true. Who knows what my future holds."

/THUNDERCRACKER!/ comes through the com again.

Thundercracker swears and swiftly climbs out of the pylon.

Starscream is clearly not happy at Thundercracker not being at his side instantly, "Where were you?" when he finally arrives at the gate room.

Thundercracker simply answers with a stoic look, "Busy. What is the mission?" Starscream narrows his gaze at Thundercracker. But Thundercracker has beaten Starscream at gambling games too many times to fold now. Not when he has something so precious in his hands. Starscream caves and moves on to brief the mission at hand.

Days later: Thundercracker returns with Starscream with their stolen booty. While Starscream debriefs with Megatron, Thundercracker turns to find Skywarp. He finds her playing lots with Dirge and Sunstorm. She doesn't even look up, "So what did you come back with this time?"

Thundercracker groans, "A sunburn and cactus spines in my chinks from buzzing Arizona."

She plays her lot and teases him, "Maybe I should have gone. You never did know when to pull your can up out of the fire."

Like their old days, he smacks her in the back of the head. "Yeah well they mind as well hand over the chips now with that hand you have." With that, everyone tosses their lots on the table. Thundercracker smirks pleased with ruining the game for her.

Cyclonous looks up to him, "Thundercracker, you are such a bore. Go remove your spines yourself."

Skywarp smirks egging him on, "Hey, I may be your wingman, but that doesn't mean I'm pulling anything out of your afterburner." Thundercracker has to bite his tongue hard at a retort about their last rendezvous. She looks up to him waiting for an answer. But she can see it written secretly in his silence. "Who knows where your butt has been. I ain't touching it!"

He grabs her bicep and yanks her from the table. She knows he isn't really mad. But she can see he is fighting something else. "Care to say that again? Remember, I hold rank over you." She goes face to face with him, instantly regretting it. She knows her resolve is hanging by a thread. She swallows hard and steps back with an artificial scowl.

Only then does she see his body language. It was a signal they used back in their counsel spying days. With the right hand laying on his left bicep three fingers are showing. Then he drops it to two. He wants a physical fight with her. He needs to pass her either information or something physical before they split in different directions.

His finger drops to one. As the lone finger begins to drop, her retort comes out, "Blow it out your exhaust, Thundercracker!"

With that, she shoves away from him. The slightest smirk from him confirms, it's exactly what he wanted. They begin a scuffle and a wrestling match. With his hand to her chest, he pushes her against the wall. His head lands right next to her ear, "Take this. I want it to give it to you tonight, but I have to go out again."

/Primus you are a turn on to say it out loud and think you can get away with it!/ she coms him back. A wicked chuckle comes back through the com with a firm-fierce gaze across his face for everyone else to see.

With that, she flips him to the floor, he slips the ring into the cuff of her armored glove. She tamps down her fist, making sure the small item lands against her palm. Her other fist comes to the floor next to his head: her signal to him. He knows she has it tightly. As he lifts his head for the next move, he whispers, "I bare the mate." And he curls her to the floor face down, pinning her hands behind her back. He carefully places his knee into her back. He dips his head down once again and sees tear brimming in her optics. So she can hold her dignity, he makes it look like the tears are from a knee in the back. But he knows her tears are for their soon-to-be-bond and committed relationship. And just to finish her off, he leans back in again and whispers softly, "I will never stop loving you. Until all are one."

A sob escapes her throat. So he makes it look like Thundercracker had bested Skywarp. Then he gets up. She is left laying flat on the floor burying her face in the paneling trying to get herself together. He wants so badly to help her up, but knows he must keep her cover. So he starts to turn away. A muffled voice comes from the floor with serious verbosity, "Same to you, Thundercracker."

Now that one struck him speechless and to the spark. He can't move either. Without the others knowing it, she made her vow in front of witnesses. Just like Alpha Trion had shown him from the ancient days.

Before Thunder can figure out what to say, Starscream comes back into the room. The Seekers are all standing around watching Skywarp slowly get up off the floor, while Thundercracker is still struck silent. Starscream finally speaks up, "What is going on here?"

Skywarp wipes the moisture from her face, making it look like sweat, "Nothing, sir."

Starscream growls, "Good. Thundercracker, Dirge, with me now. Skywarp, get yourself cleaned up. You look like a femme in a school yard fight."

Dirge scoffs, "Dare you to say that to Slipstream!"

Starscream whips out a sword and comes forward, "What did you say?" Dirge backs down instantly He already has too many scars from Starscream's sword. "Thought so. Let's go."

Thundercracker looks back to his partner, but she is adjusting something on her hand. His ring. His outward mark. He turns back as Starscream pokes him in the side with the sword.

Sky had swiftly secured the ring to her left hand, but couldn't look at it or everyone would know. Keeping up her dignity, she turns to the gambling game, "Keep your chips today, I take them from you tomorrow and then some." She smirks and proudly strides out of the room. Entering her quarters, she sinks down onto her bunk. And then, turning so no one will see, she drops the armored glove and holds her breath. He personally carved this for her from a piece of his own armor and embedded it with turquoise from the Arizona trip. A sob escapes before she can stop herself. And he has the mate. He must have loved her for far, far longer than she ever imagined. She will have to find out how long he knew she was female. Yes, next time they are together.

But before she can think much more about returning to his arms, the wall directly beside her gives and salt water rushes in. Something has crashed into the underwater base and water begins flowing in to the Seeker quarters. Skywarp is slammed into a bulk head along with Ramjet from another set of quarters. Ramjet makes it out the door unharmed and down the corridor. He secures the next bulkhead door. But Skywarp feels funny while stumbling down the corridor. Sealed in, she stumbles back into her quarters and manages to get a temporary patch welded into place. But then, the world goes sparking and black.

A few days after later, Starscream's team returns. Thundercracker is beat. He begins to head towards his quarters he shares with Skywarp, Thrust and Cyclonous. Dirge has decided to go for rejuvenate, while Starscream must report to Soundwave. Just as Thundercracker enters the darkened quarters, he can hear the splash of his foot in puddles of water. But then he trips over something. Reaching down swearing, he realizes it's someone's shoulder armor panel. He tosses it aside, and then he hears the laugh. It freezes him instantly.

"So, do tell, how did a pleasure 'Bot make it all the way from the Lushun system to Earth? And how many know you are here?"

The voice instantly flares Thundercracker's energy level, "Who cares? Lets get down to business." Thundercracker is instantly not tired. Kicking on one of his own lights, he looks down at the nearest panel on the floor. Skywarp's!

Thundercracker races down the hall to the common area. He can hear the laughter of the other men and the giggle of his own mate. Bursting into the room, he can see a whole new Skywarp. One he has never seen before. Her wings are intact, but any trace of her Seeker armor is gone. Her under-armor is concealed by a tantalizing drape of fabric. He knows it was the parachute that had grounded her only a matter of weeks ago.

What turns his gut is to see his mate seated provocatively in Thrust's lap. Thrust is stroking her bare shoulder and inching to put a finger to her breast while the other one twines through her beads. She giggles not stopping him. Thundercracker strides forward and yanks Thrust's hand away with one hand while yanking her off his lap with the other, "Don't touch her!"

Thrust is very confused, "Excuse me? Just who do you think you are?"

Thundercracker pushes Sky behind him, "She's mine."

Thrust stands up boldly, "Oh I doubt that. You were out when she arrived. How could she possibly be yours?"

Thunder clamps his hand down tighter on Sky's, "She just is."

Thrust looks around Thundercracker and asks her, "Are you his?"

With the touch of Thunder's rough handling, Sky's processor begins to get jumbled. She has visions of making love to Thunder on an Earth island, but mixed with it is memories of her flying strafing runs at his side with Thrust and Sunstorm on Cybertron. She doesn't know what to say. Thrust moves closer. Thunder draws his sword and places it carefully between them. "Back off, Thrust." His gaze leaves no question, Thunder will strike Thrust down fatally. Thrust has seen that look before from Thundercracker. It's the look just before he follows through with a threat.

But on the other hand, Thrust is getting cocky and smart, "Thundercracker, I think you have finally cracked. Since when have you taken to protecting these kind of 'Bots? We all know you don't partake. You are a prissy as Skywarp." Then just to add insult to injury, "Or Prime."

Thunder shakes his head, "She not a prostitute. I don't know what you did to her, but she's not."

Thrust and the others are very curious, "Oh really? Because she seemed more than willing to give. We were just haggling over price when you interrupted. So unless you are willing to ante up, I suggest you hand over the tart." With that Thrust draws his own sword. Thrust knows he is playing a dangerous game. Thundercracker is evenly skilled with Thrust, but Thundercracker has one more thing fueling him, that gives him an advantage.

Thundercracker grabs Sky's left hand and brings against his own spark where Thrust can see it. Thrust is surprised to see a strip of Thundercracker's armor with a Decepticon mark of Arizona turquoise stone hammered in. He knows the symbolism. But Thrust is also not willing to give up the first female pleasure they all have had in a very long time so easily. So he smirks, "Nice trinket. Now hand over the rest of her."

Thunder brings up his left to lay on top hers and drops the glove armor over just one finger. "Over my extinguished spark," he whispers showing the matching mark only with a strip of purple armor. Thrust knows for certain, Thundercracker won't give up this fight. It will get bloody quickly.

Thrust gasps, "You? But that would mean…."

Thundercracker smirks, "Yeah, you got that right."

"Got what right?" They all turn to see Megatron leaning on the door way, arms crossed over his chest. Clearly he has seen the whole argument.

Thrust is gasping between the recently returned Megatron (every one knew he had been with Slipstream, Starscream's twin sister) and the revelation Thundercracker just quietly revealed. "Ah…"

Megatron comes further into the room. Both Thrust and Thundercracker sheath their swords. Thunder hides his own band, and covers Sky's with his palm. Megatron takes Sky's hand from Thunder's chest. He examines the ring carefully. He knows exactly what it means, but he has beaten all of them at lots, the master of bluffing. No one knows what he is thinking currently. "I really don't care who she belongs to. What I do want to know is how she got here and who is going to make her leave?"

Thrust instantly points to Thundercracker, "His! She belongs to him. She's his problem."

Megatron, still holding but now caressing Sky's hand, steels his gaze at Thunder, "Is this true?" He brings Sky's finger tips to his mouth and lets his tongue part his lips inching closer to touch her fingers. Megatron knows exactly what he is doing. Will Thundercracker break before Megatron tastes his mate?

Will Elite Thundercracker be good soldier or will he be bonded protective mate?

Her fingers are a hair's breath from Lord Megatron's wicked tongue, when Thunder breaks, "YES! She's mine!"

Moving only his optics focus to Sky he asks, "Do you agree to the… _commitment_?" Everyone now knows and gasp.

The ball is completely in Sky's court now. But she is still struggling with her memory banks. Some how she knows she would be safer in Thundercracker's arms, but why does she also feel allegiance to Megatron? Thunder can see something is wrong with her memory. He takes a breath to speak, but one glance from Megatron makes it clear not to interrupt. Megatron does not like the delay. Nor the fights among his men. But clearly, he does not like spies and unauthorized personal. His gaze narrows tighter to Sky, "Well, my dear, are you his mate or not?"

She breathes, "Yes."

Megatron whips his head back to Thundercracker, "Get your _wife_ off my base immediately. And you best not have any unauthorized communications or _com errors_. If I see her again on my base, I will execute her myself in front of you. Have I made myself clear?"

Thundercracker gasps and nods, "Yes, sir."

Megatron growls to everyone, "Anyone else planning a honeymoon?" Everyone shakes their heads. "Good, now get to work. And someone find Skywarp! I have a mission for him with Starscream."

Thundercracker grips Sky's hand ever so tightly and leads her out of the room quickly and swiftly to their quarters. He locks the door and instantly turns to her grabbing her by the shoulders, "What in Primus is going on?"

She is shaking in fear, "I have no idea."

He can see she really is frightened. But he knows Skywarp must come back quickly. He hates to let go of her but knows her life depends on what he does next, "Well we have to get you back together. Let's do that while you tell me what happened." He yanks the parachute off her and has to steel himself against the urge to kiss her and caress her.

"Water and a bulkhead. That's all I know. Ramjet made it out but…"

Thunder then takes her head in his hands and can see where her head has been damaged, possibly even to her processor. "This doesn't look good. You should see someone."

She shakes her head violently, "No! You know what will happen to me if Knock Out or Shockwave start probing and find out who I really am." Biting his lip he quickly helps her get the other pieces of her armor put on.

"Skywarp, bond with me, quickly!" She doesn't ask, just parts her spark casing. Thunder does the same. It may not have been the romantic and strongest joining that it should have been, but it would have to do. Thunder pushed himself into weak Skywarp dumping all his memories of who Skywarp is to hurry up and upload her memory banks. The _**One **_is very weak.

_**Listen, take this for now. Later, we will One like she would have. Just -**_

The sparks jumped back to their respective casings in fear. They can hear the noises in the hallway. "Slag!" Thunder growls. Swiftly he lifts her and dumps her onto his bunk, using his torso to cover hers and doing his best to let the shadows to hide her face. Cupping a hand around her naked thigh, he pulls it into a provocative position around his waist. Thrust and Dirge come into the room laughing.

Thunder growls against his own growing physical desires to the two intruders, "Would you mind?" To keep up the façade, Sky curls a hand against the back of his neck clearly showing her ring.

Thrust laughs, "Just thought we would see if you need any help?" Dirge laughs along with him. "I'm not just called Thrust for just any reason, you know." Dirge snorts nearly to convulsions.

With that, Sky lets out a cry that inclines Thunder is doing better than just fine. Thunder has to close his optics, against the now burning need to release into his mate. This had started as a ploy, but quickly is going to be a reality. Thunder barks, "GET OUT!" Curling a hand to his ankle, he pulls a dagger and flings it. It hits it's target: Thrust's forehead.

Sky slides her leg up tighter against him, "Thunder, let them watch. Maybe they will learn what the difference between a mate and a plastic toy."

Dirge gaffes at her jab at Thrust. Thrust pulls the dagger from his forehead, "That's not what you said earlier."

This time, Thunder yanks a wing into a sword. "I will finish with my mate, and then I'm coming for you. I suggest you prepare. Now for the last time, GET OUT!" Sky begins movements that make it look like Thrust is doing his bound (marital) duty to her. Dirge turns fuming Thrust out of the room and secures the door.

Thunder drops his head to her chest, "Slag it Sky, I swear-" He doesn't get to finish, because she has just impaled her self on him. He had no idea she had released the piece covering his intimacy cord and had it fully extended. He groans loudly and climaxes with her. Now he knows they are in deep, deep trouble. Fighting himself, he pulls away, "Skywarp. I have to bring you back as Skywarp or you will be dead." He mutters his breath, "And so will I." His look turns soft at the thought of her death.

She frowns, "I like being your Sky."

He smiles tenderly and gets the rest of her armor back on, "Yeah well, so do I. But this is the real world. Now, can you access the memories and figure out how to be good old smart-aft Skywarp?"

She sits up and closes her optics. He can see where her processor is sparking trying to repair the damage. Carefully, he helps the links. He can see the change in her body. "Do you know who you are?"

Her body shutters, "How could I let Thrust touch me? Ew!"

Thunder takes her beads and tucks them under her helmet, "Yep, that sounds like my Skywarp."

She waggles a finger at him, "Yeah well Skywarp would have cut his arm off. Your Sky, he would never even gotten that close. Alright, I think I'm ready. Later we will have to purge any of that primary programming."

He smirks, "Or we could save it for just you and I." This time she smacks him in the back of the head. He sighs getting back to the task, "You need to get your story straight about where you have been."

She stands up straight, "I got an idea. Just follow my lead."

He shakes his head, "With a damaged processor, I don't know."

She leans into him suggestively, "Too damaged to commit to you?"

He smacks her on the back of the head, "Get out of here!"

~~ He has no idea how they pulled it off, but both of them walked away from the joint meeting with Starscream and Megatron alive. Skywarp and Starscream tear out of the base. Thundercracker is assigned some appalling detailed assignment with Thrust. And then repairs to the Seeker quarters. Thundercracker makes doubly sure every piece of Skywarp's non-essential armor that got left behind is hidden.

But what he doesn't know is what Megatron said to Soundwave as soon as the room was cleared. "Bug the quarters."

Soundwave merely smiles, "Already done, sir."

Megatron smiles broadly, "I should have known. Keep me informed." Soundwave silently nods.


	3. to the well and back

**Skycracker Chapter 3 ****(Soundwave and Megatron find out Sky & Thunder's secret, more bondmate-time.)**

**a/n I can not do Soundwave like he should be, with short clipped monotoned statements. So I will portray him for the respect he should be given.**

0~~~~~~0

A few days later, Soundwave comes to Megatron's private quarters, "Lord, the information you requested." Megatron looks at him curiously. Which set of information was it that he had asked Soundwave for this time? Soundwave sees the confusion so he takes the initiative, "About the Seekers." Megatron smiles broadly. Soundwave hands over the chip. "I suggest, you seal your door with a priority one lock." With that, he exits. Megatron's curiosity is truly peeked now. Soundwave very, very rarely gives security that high just for peeping in on their own people.

Megatron does as advised and then quickly puts the chip into the playback device. The Seeker's quarters come onto the screen coded as from two nights ago. It is only lit by a few candles. Megatron smirks, "How romantic. How… ancient."

Then she sees Skywarp pull Thundercracker, blindfolded into the room. The door can be heard locking securely. Megatron's stomach rolls at the thought of two male Seekers _mating_? He's got enough problems on his base without dealing with this!

But then Thundercracker sighs and smiles, "What a break we got with Starscream taking everyone else off base. I just pray there isn't a raid tonight." Megatron smiles, Soundwave must have made the set up. Megatron had sent one group out, Starscream another, Soundwave must have sent the third, therefore leaving these two to hold down the fort. Very smart TIC.

Skywarp releases the blind fold. Thunder smiles even broader, "Oh wow. This is nice."

Skyward shyly smiles back, "Yeah, well I worked the night of the counselor's anniversary. She had this set up in her room and asked me to sweep it first."

Thunder slips his arms around Skywarp's waist and holds her close and recites a training lesson Soundwave taught them, "Remember the details. More often than not, it will save our lives."

Skywarp reaches her fingers up and releases his helmet. Then she runs her fingers over his scalp, "Mmm, what are you going to tell your wife about tonight?" Using that same snearing tone Megatron had.

Megatron has to grip his stomach as he watches Thunder lean down and ever so tenderly, romantically kiss his wingman. But more than that, is the way his wingman tips his head and leans into the kiss. Megatron is about to hurl, when he sees the gloves retract on both the Seekers. Megatron stills the visual feed and zooms in. Sure enough, right there on Skywarp's left hand placed ever so tenderly on Thundercracker's shoulder is _the ring_. Skywarp was the intruder Thrust was haggling over. No! Skywarp is a _femme!_? It takes Megatron a few minutes to wrap his head around the thought of how Skywarp had deceived him for so long. Or…..? He continues the footage. Megatron watches the couple drop the panels of blue and purple armor on the floor of the quarters. And then he watches them engage in the most tender and romantic foreplay he has ever witnessed. True his own foreplay at times with Slipstream has been tender, but more often than not, rougher and erotic.

Watching Thunder and Sky make love he can see the correlation to their team work on the field or flight in the air. Just a look directs the other. A nip of teeth, encourages. A slight touch heightens the pleasure. The hint of a gasp, the slightest mew encourages, directs, heightens the pleasure. And when the climax finally comes bringing the beautiful light of two sparks into one for a length of time Megatron did not think was possible. Megatron scratches at his own sparkplate beginning to burn an chafe. His spark casing wants to retract, but the welded plate forbids the action.

The Decepticon Lord had not actually witnessed a romantic spark-joining. He's seen a few forced ones, but this was probably the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. A pair of mates…

Finally the Seeker-mates' sparks retreat. It is not the ending. No, it brings on the next part of their relationship. Entwinement and communication on the spark level. The way Thunder rolls Sky's beads through his hands caressingly. The way Sky keeps Thunder's banded hand where she can stroke it on her clearly female breast. The way his foot soothes her calf while she uses the tip of her tongue to remove the drops of sweat off his body. Megatron actually feels a little guilty intruding on their private moment spilling their spark's hopes and dreams. Tender pillow talk, as the humans would say. Now Megatron is in a dilemma.

Sky, curled up in Thunder's arms, asks, "What will Megatron do to us if he finds out?"

Thunder strokes her wing tenderly with two finger tips, "He doesn't worry me. Starscream does."

Megatron, almost offended, wonders why Thundercracker would say that. Sky rolls her head, "Why?" Megatron smirks, _I knew you were no dummy, Skywarp!_

Thunder tucks her closer afraid his words will tear them apart, "Megatron knows we are a good team. He is smart enough not to ruin a good team. We have come through with the goods too many times to take a risk breaking us apart." Megatron nods in agreement with Thundercracker, _No dummy there either._

"But Starscream?"

Thunder laughs, "We didn't get his approval first and therefore will have to make an example of us."

Sky laughs and then rolls on top of him stroking his own wing tips, "Commander Starscream needs to get laid."

Thunder and Megatron laugh heartily. Then Thunder whispers, "Rumor has it, he is."

Sky and Megatron are surprised. "Really?"

Thunder smirks, "Thrust went head to head with him about some Red Hot 'Bot. Red Star." Megatron smiles, yeah he tore into Starscream about that one. Nearly killed him on the sacred painting in his room.

Sky settles herself down against Thunder nesting each grove of their bodies together, "Along with Megatron consorting with Slipstream, both of them should get off our case."

Thunder cups the back of her neck, wraps his arm around her waist and rolls her over, "They all are jealous that I actually have a commitment. I have someone who said forever. Until all are one."

Sky melts into his words, "We are one."

He kisses her warmly and then possessively, "You are all I'll ever need." His hands are doing tingling things to her again. Megatron is amazed how many times they can mate in such a limited time frame and still function as warriors.

She tries to bring a clear head for one last moment, "Thunder, should we be worried?"

Clearly his head isn't going to surface, "Not right now."

Megatron shuts off the video from there. He really doesn't need to see any more. He knows all he needs to. Except what to do. He rubs his palm over his forehead, _What would Prime do? _Then sighs, _Why do I care what he would do? This is getting out of hand._ Megatron looks down at his own hands and pulls back his own glove. A bare hand. He slams his other fist down denting his desk. Slipstream won't commit to him. But who is he kidding, he won't even pose the question to her. He slams his fist down again. _Of course everyone knows about Elita and Optimus. Yeah, I know about Ratchet, cursed medical officer and his secret mate. Yeah I even know about that Weapons Commander, tough old bird Ironhide. Finally got Chromia back from Shockwave and won't let her out of arms reach. _

_What am I going to do? Skywarp and Thundercracker are absolutely right. An example must be set and yet they are a perfect team. Yes, Starscream would screw up a good recon team out of spite. That can't be afforded. _Megatron looks over to the video chip and takes it out.

With that he hits his com, "Soundwave, Thundercracker, Skywarp! My quarters, STAT." And he closes it leaving no room for question. Then he goes over and props the door open waiting for them. Left with his own aches and desires to make a certain turquoise Seeker his own mate.

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

Shortly the three arrive. Megatron seals the door and paces. He does this in order to get the crew physically positioned the way he wants. Thundercracker and Skywarp do their part of standing side by side arms at attention. They don't look at each other or touch each other. It takes a lot for Megatron not to look closer at Skywarp and all the little things he missed before. But with each pass around them, now he can see them clearly. Her waist is just a touch narrower that the rest of the Seekers, her chest broader, her face smoother, and the odd fit to the helmet. On the next pass, he even sees a loose bead on her collar. He plucks it off, like a piece of lint, but palms it. Then he looks at Thundercracker. He reveals nothing. Except for the trickle of sweat rolling down the side of his neck. Megatron smiles, oh he loves this kind of power. Make them sweat with just his presence.

But now he needs Soundwave in position. Megatron's pacing has gotten Soundwave confused as to his position in this meeting. But he is sure it has to do with the video feed. Stoic, he maybe, but he has that silent gleam in his smirk and shielded optics. Megatron finally has Soundwave where he wants him with a couple strides backing Soundwave to stand in the selected spot. He wants Soundwave at an angle to the couple, but not standing beside the leader of the meeting.

Megatron holds up the video chip, "I know." No one knows what he knows. Thunder is one of the best when it comes to the bluffing game. Skywarp is doing her best to stay in character. Megatron holds all the cards and points to Soundwave, "You are to erase all recordings. You are to forget what you saw." With that he drops the chip on the ground and crushes it into dust under the heal of his ped.

Soundwave is clearly shocked, "Excuse me?"

Megatron looks directly at Soundwave, "You heard them." Soundwave actually flushes at the thought of the lovers talk. Megatron waves a hand through the air, "No, not that!" He turns back to Thundercracker and Skywarp, "They had a perfectly good point." Now the couple looks at each other. They are trying to figure out what Megatron is talking about.

Megatron turns back to Soundwave, "It would be stupid to break a team that works so excellently together. I wish I had a squadron of teams like these two." The couple turns back to their leader and smiles. But then Megatron holds up the bead in his two fingers and scowls, "But I despise secrets." The couple clearly are shocked that he has one of her beads. He crushes the Titanium with his two fingers to dust. He continues with a growl, "Bad enough I have Starscream's treachery to deal with." Still the couple doesn't move.

Megatron looks over to Soundwave again, "You are never to mention what was on that chip. Only the four of us know." Thundercracker makes the daring move. He takes a step closer to Skywarp, entwining his fingers in hers. Megatron smiles at Thundercracker's admittance. "That's right, I know about _Mrs. Thundercracker._ But let me finish this conversation." He first gives Soundwave his menacing warning scowl, then turns it on the couple, "I never want to hear anything from anyone about your relationship. You will never sacrifice a mission for each other. If there is even a hint of an issue, one of you will be sent to Earth the other to Cybertron." Then he waves his hand changing his mind, "No, let me rephrase that, you will both be executed for treason. Do I make myself clear?" They both nod and say nothing else. Megatron turns to Soundwave, "Leave them in peace. We will be headed back to Cybertron soon. I want the quarters changed to teams of two. Maybe I have more females in my ranks that I don't know about. If it makes teams like these two, the loving Autobots will be at the mercy of loving Decepticons. Dismissed!" Everyone silently leaves Lord Megatron's quarters.

The Decepticon Leader goes to his bunk and sits dropping his head onto his fist. "Well, wasn't that sweet," invisible Slipstream whispers in his audio. He doesn't give her a chance to say another word. He won't let her say a thing. Instead, he takes a lesson from Thunder and makes absolute slow love to her. She has no idea what has come over him, but neither does she care. It takes him hours before he lets her feel his heat. By then she is panting and sweating and her body is left aching from all her undulating and crooning, nearly sending her into emergency recharge. She collapses against his body, spent in passion, once he finally does. He curls his palm around her neck and tucks her close to his body. It is the most comfortable position they have ever been in. He is curled around her body, like he is shielding her from something. She is pretty sure it is bad news he is trying to hide from her. But he remains silent. For once, he is tender in cradling and seems in no hurry to disengage their bodies. He seems to be watching over her, encouraging her to rest and sleep in his arms. What has come over him? Snuggling closer, she doesn't give a damn. She will take her 'Tron like this.

~~~ In the morning, he is gone. But there is one thing waiting for her on his vacant pillow: one of his own shields. And Slipstream does something she has never done before, she cries over their relationship. He has abandoned the base and returned to Cybertron with his team. She is left alone in his abandoned base with only the scent of him surrounding her…. And his tenderly, carefully placed personal Decepticon shield. Seeing the chips of paint, this is the one that comes from his underarmor, not the outer heavy armor.

~~ Back on Cybertron. Thundercracker is thrilled. Back to his old haunts with Skywarp. Now they get to return to their Terajet bodies. But also, now he has a chance to give her what he really wanted to. If only he can find a way to get a mission over to that place.

It was years before he made it back with Skywarp by his side. They walk down the shaft left by the Well of the All Spark hand in hand. Skywarp asks, "Why are we here, Thunder?"

"I want to give you something. I know what the Autobots are up to. I have heard about their offspring."

She looks up to him, "You are joking. Offspring without the AllSpark, it's a myth."

Thunder shakes his head, "No, it's not. Remember I told you about my meeting with Alpha Trion? Well after I met with him, I secretly came down here. I needed to try something. I hoped so badly to find the truth about you before it was too late. And when Megatron took us to Earth, I thought all hope was lost. It's taken me a year and finally we are here." He runs town the shaft pulling her with him. As fast as possible, he sees the side access shaft he had gone down. He pulls her into it. Then carved into the side of the new shaft is a simple mark in glyph. **T+S **and a date. She giggles at the mark. He smiles back at her and shrugs like a youngling and his first crush. Then he destroys the mark by putting his sword through it. He has to bury the sword up to the hilt and cut away. With her help, it takes them nearly an hour to get to the small vessel of fluid. He holds it reverently, "It's still here! It hasn't evaporated or anything."

She looks at it, "What is it?"

"Pure Well Water. It's pure Cybertron fluid. The gift of new life."

Sky shakes her head, "I don't understand."

"This is our chance. Here, take it like this," and he drinks half the bottle. Not wanting to break his dreams, she takes the other half. "And now for the best part."

Skywarp barely sets the bottle down and he is kissing her again. He makes love to her right there in the shelter of the All Spark shaft. Skywarp is conflicted between the sacrilege of this holy place, but then again the blessing it could bring by creating life in this place. She joins his passion. Then they sit and curl into each other's arms looking around the place.

"What now?" She asks.

He smiles, "I don't know. I guess we just wait."

"How long?"

He smiles, "Until I make love to you again." She laughs and slaps him in the chest. So he tucks her close again, "Until we have to report back." He doesn't give her a very long rest before he makes love to her again. And then again half way back to their base. By the time they arrive back, they are exhausted. Megatron is curious how their leave time could leave them so tired. But with a sideways smirk, no he knows quite well. But they do their jobs accurately so there is no need to comment.

~~ Weeks pass and then Skywarp can feel it. Late one day while Shockwave is checking his supply orders with Megatron, Thundercracker and Skywarp go to his lab and check her readings. Sure enough, there is a pod developing in her belly. But now for the part they weren't ready for, how do they hide it? And what happens once it develops? Quickly they erase all record of the new life and head off to their duty stations. Late that night, they meet in a hidden dusty area of the current base. Skywarp is truly scared. Thundercracker doesn't look much better. He wraps his arms around her. She shakes her head against his chest, "Starscream is dead. Galvatron has lost his mind. I can't raise a new life here. Thunder, we can't lead the Decepticons and we are trapped."

He nods, "I know."

"You sound like you have an idea. I do, but I don't know if you will like it."

"Ask me."

"The Autobots. I think they are going to win this war. If nothing else, they have a better grasp on this whole offspring thing."

"I don't want to fight against my own child."

"Then we make the stipulation."

"Will they hold to it?"

"They will if we ask the right person."

"Who do we ask?"

"Straight to the top. Prime. He is the most honorable."

"Very well. When?"

"When you can't hide it any longer. I'll leave that to you."

Then the call comes over the internal com system. Skywarp motions for him to go. "I need a moment to get back into character. I can't do it with you looking at me that way. So just go. Just give me a moment." He smiles and gives her a last kiss to the cheek just making it harder for her to transform back into formidable warrior-Skywarp. Right now she just feels like his curvy and fly Sky. It also doesn't help watching him retreat with his wings straight and proud. The firm Commander stride to his walk with the proud straight back, ready for action. He can take on the universe and lay it at their leader's feet. She smiles at his sexiness and pride. He doesn't look back, and for once she is grateful.

Arriving late to the briefing, Skywarp takes the seat nearest the exit. Galvatron notices her tardiness. With Starscream gone, Thundercracker is now head of the Seekers, no surprise. The other Seekers are passing the wet stone around sharpening their swords. Galvatron strides up to her and hands her his sword, "Nice of you to join us Skywarp. Hope I didn't interrupt anything important. Like your beauty sleep." The other Seekers laugh at the jab. Clearly he is unhappy at her delay and ponders if it was due to her mate.

Skywarp takes the leader's sword knowing it was now her job to sharpen it as punishment, "Beauty sleep? Ha! I'm just as ugly as the rest of them."

Galvatron laughs back understanding the hidden message. He still has his hand on the blade of the sword, "Just don't give me reason to make you uglier." His gaze locks with her in clear warning to a past message.

She swallows hard and takes the sword, "Understood, sir." She turns to the task at hand of sharpening his sword while he goes on with the briefing.

The mission was just as Galvatron had warned. This system has heavy, heavy defenses. Galvatron was very impressed. It was deadly. Thunder slides up to her, "I don't want you here."

Skywarp nudges him, "Don't, Thundercracker. I'm still a warrior."

"You know what I mean. Even if you are wounded, you will be found out."

"What is worse, getting wounded, or Galvatron's wrath? I can do this."

"Fine! But, stay by my side."

She smiles, "Yes, Commander." He nudges her back into line.

While the ground crew goes in to retrieve the crystal, the Seekers provide cover and try taking in out the individual targeting weapons. Then the ground crew mount up on the shuttle and head out. They nearly have it out. Thundercracker and Skywarp bring up the rear. Thrust misses a target. It hits Skywarp and clips her wing. As it targets again for her, Thundercracker aims his trajectory for her and pushes her out of the way. The weapon locks on to him instead. In her spin, she sees the green beam bore into his back dead center of his wings and it burns a hole through his chest. With each spin, she sees the hole get bigger, until there is nothing left. Her final spin, slams her against the hull of the Decepticon shuttle. Galvatron sends Devastator to pull Thrust and Skywarp off the outside of the ship before they warp out. To hide her feelings, she goes limp and plays unconscious.

That is until they decide to hook her up to monitors, and instantly she pulls herself upright and before her commander. Galvatron comes to Thrust, "What happened? Where is Thundercracker?"

Thrust is shaking, "I don't know."

"He's gone." Skywarp whispers.

Galvatron hears the light voice, but can't believe it came from Skywarp. He had only heard this soft voice on the video chip so long ago. When she lay in her lover's arms. So he has to come closer. She sees everyone looking at her, so she does her best to put up her most firm Skywarp façade. "He is dead, Sir!"

Galvatron can see her firewall is fading fast. She won't be able to hold it. He grabs her arm swiftly and drags her to his quarters. It shocks everyone. He takes her inside and seals the door. She is trying her best to be the warrior he needs. But his own face is falling. "I am not one for compassion."

She shakes her head still being the proud Decepticon warrior, "No sir. I don't need it."

Galvatron nods sharply, "Good. I have no time. You are confined here for a cycle." He points to the bunk. On a second thought, he steps forward and presses his hand to her cheek briefly. That is all he will show her for compassion. Then he steps back and turns his back to her. He is in complete command, "You will take Thundercracker's command position."

"I can't." It slips out quickly . Faster than she intended.

Galvatron won't turn around. "It's not a request, it's an order."

She knows she can't take it for risk of the sparkling pod hidden within her armor. But she can't tell her leader that. But she must be firm, "No."

Now Galvatron turns on his heal and bores his gaze into her. "No one tells me no."

Skywarp stands up to him and gets firm, "I can't do it. I am not fit to lead. I will get them killed and then you will kill me. No, for the safety of your crew you need someone who is fit to lead. It isn't me." Her chin begins to waiver.

He steps closer to her and gets into her face, but uses a soft voice, "I will let you off this one time, _female,_ for the sake of your soft side, but only once."

She juts her chin up at him in defiance, "It has nothing to do with being _femme_. It has to do with being a _mate_. Clearly something you would never understand." Instantly she regrets the last tag to her statement.

He grabs her by her smoking wings and slams her against the wall where her feet won't touch the floor. Skywarp has to look down at him. "Do not preach to me about mates. You know nothing about what lies within my spark chamber." Now they both know how he really feels about Slipstream. They are both left in shock. He lets her slowly slide down the wall but doesn't let go. She sees him swallow hard and he tries again with a softer tone with great respect, "Look, the best way you can honor Thundercracker is to take his command. Not only that, you are the best I have. There is no question about that. I can't trust Thrust, and Sunstorm is a disaster without a firm hand. Clearly you and Thundercracker understood team work. Please, keep the Seekers in line. I need you. I will protect you." She is worried he is asking her to be his concubine. Instead he carefully lets go of her wings and steps back. "How much time do you need to grieve?"

Now she understands what he meant; he would allow her private moments to be soft and protect her if the truth is revealed. She changes her expression to one of gratitude and asks softly, "Can I have four cycles? Just let me escape en route. I promise to return to Tripticon in four cycles. If I don't, do as you please."

He asks her once again, "You will take command?"

She smirks, "It won't be like Thunder and certainly not like Starscream."

He smiles, "I can live with that. Three days. I have a mission."

She sticks her hand out, "Deal, sir."

He takes her hand and shakes it. Then he points to a spot on the wall. He lays his hand on it and codes in a security release. "It will take you to a secured airlock. You have two minutes. Go, I'll drop us out of warp for a moment."

She nods, "Thank you. And…. I'm sorry about-" With a wave of his hand he cuts off her statement to his personal life. The panel opens and he shoves her in.

Skywarp feels the shuttle drop out of warp. She escapes out the airlock, but turns to clings to the outside for just a moment to catch her breath. And then she sees it. Caught in the paneling is a small purple ring. Skywarp pulls it out and clasps it tightly. She knows what it is just by feeling. Pushing away from the shuttle, she alt-forms. Now for the task at hand. Quickly she makes it to one of the nearest trading stations. Looking around, she knows it is going to be a tight schedule to keep. But with a smile, she know exactly what she will do.


	4. Commander Skywarp

**Prime Blood Skycracker: Chapter 4** (Widowed Commander Skywarp, what will her command be like?)

A lone Seeker streaks by Iacon. Right in the middle of the game with the Autobot youngsters, a parachute is dropped. The Seeker turns shooting straight up and into space with a unique spiral twist and a loop. Instantly, Ultra Magnus rushes towards the object floating down, afraid it is a bomb. It lands lightly in his hands. Pushing the parachute away, Ultra Magnus is shocked at the purple pod carefully hand crafted. Written across the pod cover is a simple message:

_Save our child. Raise it in peace. Name him Thunderwarp. Tell him he is a gift of love and peace. _

All Ultra Magnus can see across the sky is the contrails where one Seeker had been but looks like two trails. He looks back to the pod and sees a coupling ring with a turquoise carved Decepticon marking. From the scratches and chips, he knows the ring had been worn in battle. He figures this was a commitment band and this is their child. Reverently he takes it to Prime, "Sir, I think this is a Decepticon sparkling. They gave it to us to raise."

Prime looks at the writing and breathes softly, "By the All Spark. There is hope. Magnus, take the pod to Wroughtiron. He will care for it. Tell Skyfire, it's time. Go. Whatever you do, don't drop it."

Ultra Magnus shakes his head, "You don't think it is a bomb?"

Prime shakes his head smiling, "No. I got a message earlier asking clearance for a message drop. This must have been it. Go."

0~~~~~~~~~~~~0

With the delivery made and prayers that her child will be raised in safe hands, Skywarp returns to her duty and promise. It will be hard to battle the guardians of her child, but she also knows, no matter what happens, the 'Cons are going to loose this war maybe she can save as many of her people as possible before that day comes.

She barely makes it back by the end of the third day.

Commander Skywarp strides confidently into the command post and bows a knee to Galvatron. He narrows his gaze at her near a whisper, "Cutting it a little close, aren't you Skywarp?"

She smiles and lifts her head, "But held up my end of the deal. Will you?" He wonders what she means with a curious glare. She says nothing.

Instead he stands up and taps her shoulder to stand beside him. She rises as he begins his speech, "Alright you lackeys, we have had too many Seekers die recently. If you want to stick around, I suggest you follow Skywarp's instructions. He will be your Commander now. We have a mission in two days. Skywarp has that amount of time to whip you into shape." He turns to her and points a finger, "I want positive results."

She smiles, "Understood, sir." He steps back giving her the floor. She stands right in front of these fellow Seekers. Just a few days ago she was no different than them under another's command. But now, this is her team. And she wants no more death in stupidity. She takes a deep breath and rips off her shoulder panels. Everyone gasps. Then she rips off her hip armor. It clearly shows her feminine smooth curved hips with sleek and shiny purple armor, "The time for facades is over, gentlemen. I'm tired of playing around." She turns her back to face Galvatron. As she rips off her chest armor and then her helmet, her gaze asks him if he will support her. He tips his head to her saying he will, but not sure this is a wise way to do it. As she lifts her helmet completely off the beads tumble down the back of her neck. She has added a lone string of royal blue beads. Thrust gasps, he knows the beads. And then as she reaches for her swords, the last remaining male panel comes off her back and falls crashing to the floor. The Seekers see it first and collectively gasp.

"By the All Spark!"

"Oh slag."

"Holy scrap!"

"I knew it all along," Thrust smirks.

When she turns to face Thrust's retort, Galvatron sees what they did. A stunningly beautiful tattoo is painted and engraved across her back. It's a royal blue-black thunder cloud curled in just the slightest hint of a broken heart with a clearly broken red lightning bolt coming out at right angles. A thunder cloud cracked. Galvatron has to admit, this new Skywarp is, well… warped. But looks much stronger, not the weeping 'Con he saw three days ago.

Now she has both swords drawn, "Yes boys, I have been among you from the beginning. Right on down to our counsel babysitting days. Yes, it was me who bested you in flight tactics. Yes it was me that saved your afterburners back on Holston when you hit the wrong base."

Some of them can't stop staring at her drop dead gorgeous figure. Large curved bust now encased in a contoured armor in vibrant purple and deep black streaks. The sleekest and trimmest armor hug her hips and thighs as she shifts her weight to a feminine stance on pointed healed boots. She can distract them with just her stride. A stride she has been aching to strut but had to keep confined to a male stance. Now she is truly free to be herself. Who she was always meant to be.

But she instantly brings their gaze back to her face with a strike of both swords near their own crotches. "And yes, it was me that brought that smile to Thundercracker's lips at night." She crosses the swords and stabs them into the floor directly in front of her. Leaning one arm across both hilts, seductively, inches a finger from the other hand daring someone to come closer, "Who thinks they will take his place as my berthmate?"

Cocky Thrust makes a move. He finds the tip of his toe shot off in one step. She cocks a head over her shoulder to Galvatron, blowing the exhaust fumes from her wrist mounted weapon, "He can still fight with one less toe," making it clear, everyone in her command will be able to fight when required. Galvatron smirks encouraging her to go on.

As Thrust grumbles, he steps back. "Who is next?" she encourages someone to try. No one moves. She straightens up, "Good, and that is exactly as far as it will go." She holds up her hand showing it bound with a piece of Thundercracker's armor. She wasn't just Thundercracker's lover, she was his mate. Then she conceals it with a glove. Conversation about her personal relationship: CLOSED.

She grabs her swords and with a graceful twirl and twist reminiscent of Starscream, she shoves them back into place as her wings, "Just as none of you have a prayer of taking Thunder's place with me, there is no way I can lead like him. Or Starscream. That has been agreed upon." She looks over her shoulder to Galvatron. He simply nods once. This makes it clear to everyone, he knew exactly who and what she was all along. He supports her completely.

She turns back to her team, "Fine. Now that everyone knows where I stand, training can begin. Right now. Thrust! you are too cocky and spend to much time praising yourself. You make me sick! Tighten up your formation. Ransack!, are you afraid to use your sword, or do you just not know how? Get the stupid thing out of the sheath and into the enemy. Your fist is a weak weapon compared to a blaster. Sunstorm!, where can I begin? Sure you are faster than light. But what good does it do when you aren't anywhere near the fight? Hello, you want to know why I didn't ever ask you to cover me? You were never there."

"More likely you were too busy caressing Thundercracker's afterburner," Sunstorm mutters. Clearly he doesn't want her in charge.

Before his sentence is finished, Skywarp's ankle dagger is imbedded in his helmet. She grabs Thrust by the throat and shoves him directly in front of Sunstorm. "This is where you should have been on that last mission. Thrust, you missed the target. Sunstorm, you weren't at his side to assist with anything he missed. The array shot me! My wing man pushed me out of the way and took the blast you missed. Oh how I wish your own incompetence had taken one or all of you out instead of one of the best commanders we had."

She removes her dagger from his head. She sticks her hand out behind her back, "Stasis cuff." Soundwave tosses it to her. Without even turning around, it lands perfectly in her hand. "Did you see that? Accurate aim! I didn't have to fret about his ability. I can count on Soundwave to deliver what he promises and back me up."

Soundwave says nothing, but internally he is also shocked by her confidence in him. She has also just silently admitted that the Decepticon's own internal spy knew who she was all along. That is the final strike of fear in all of them. Soundwave backs her up as well.

Skywarp clamps one cuff on Sunstorm and the other on Thrust. "This is what it means to be a partner. You are bound together. You depend on each other. Wherever you turn, you are sure to have your back covered. You have enough confidence and skill to protect yourself and your partner. Your partner shouldn't have to cover you. You should cover your partner. Let them do their job and you assist. The reward in getting the job done successfully is all the praise you should ever need."

With that she holds a hand over her head. In an instant, another cuff is flung through the air and lands in her palm, perfectly. Smiling at the second point of support, she reaches out and cuffs Ramrod to Ransack. "You two are clones. You should be working better together. Jeeze that is sad!" She paces back and forth for a moment letting them fret about this new commander.

Thrust finally coughs and speaks, "But you and Thunder were lovers. Certainly you aren't-"

She whirls around, "You are so stupid!" She turns to Galvatron and sees the smile on his face. He is pleased with her command. She dips her head to him in respect. Then her smile turns to a smirk. She turns back to her crew and takes a military stance with her hands locked behind her back, "Question! If anyone can accurately identify when Thunder took me as his mate and when you saw a change in our tactics, I will release your bind." They all look at each other wondering who has the answer. "Until then, you remain bound to your partner until the next mission. Any questions?"

Ramrod tries to come across as respectful as possible, "Sir, Lord Galvatron, do you know?"

Galvatron also locks his hands behind his back and dips his head in respect to Skywarp, "I know when I found out about them, but I have no idea when they bound their commitment. And I never saw a deviation in their performance. Hence my decision." He turns back to the team, "I suggest you protect your leader. I am tired of the incompetence and replacing my leaders who keep protecting your sorry tails. I am beginning to loose confidence in my Seekers. The Elite Air Guard? Ha! How ever did you protect the counsel? By Primus you are a sorry lot." With that he turns his back on them and leaves the room. Skywarp frowns, he is absolutely right. And now it's up to her to turn this squadron back into a team.

Offended, she whips around, "You heard him. We are pathetic. Like Primus will I save any of your sorry cans! Move out to the range!" The groups shrugs and tugs with each other heading out the door.

Skywarp turns to Soundwave and dips her head in respect to him. In return respect, he does the same. She heads out after her sorry team.

Soundwave finds himself watching the striking purple female figure exit the room. A shutter goes through his body. It was a bad time right now to be a spy. He knows exactly how she moves against her lover. Thundercracker was a very lucky 'Con. He had Skywarp's spark, and by the looks of it, no one else would ever be able to take his place. Just at that time, Rumble comes to his side, "Sir? We have finished placing the devices in Skywarp's new quarters as you requested." An actual wave of guilt waves through Soundwave's core. "Any thing else?" Already being a 'Con of few words, he can find nothing else to say. He can't even shake his head. Rumble tries again, "Sir, are you alright?"

Soundwave knows he better answer, "Of course. Go. The external sensors in sector eight are fizzling out again. Fix it." Rumble just nods and sees to his work.

Soundwave rubs his helm feeling a processor ache coming on. And a spark ache.


	5. Soundwave

**Prime Blood Skycracker Chapter 5** (Soundwave becomes interested in Commander Skywarp, but has her spark had a chance to heal?)

0~~~~~~~~~~~~~0

With in a few weeks, Soundwave and Galvatron are settled into the war room discussing battle plans and tactics. Galvatron brings up the looming subject, "And the Seekers?"

Soundwave is for once grateful for the mono-tone, "What of them?" But he forgot who he was talking to. Galvatron has known him far, far longer. He leans in.

"Don't use that tone with me." Soundwave only uses the mono tone with the others. Only Galvatron has heard him modulate. Galvatron knows Soundwave uses it with him when he is trying to hide something. "What is it? What have you found out?"

How could Soundwave tell him that he personally stopped reviewing the bug in Skywarp's quarters because he felt like a pervert? Soundwave regretting his sneaky spying ways? Most people would laugh at the compunction.

Galvatron is waiting for an answer. Soundwave coughs and goes back into modulation mode, "Sorry, sir. The team seems to be coming around. The last two raids have produced the Energon we needed and no injuries were reported by the med-bay."

Galvatron huffs and sits back, "Pansy runs!"

Soundwave barks, "And who ordered them? Not I."

Galvatron once again narrows his gaze, "Careful, Soundwave. You forget your place." Soundwave doesn't move. Galvatron takes his silence as an apology. "Yes, the team did well on an easy run. I was more interested in Skywarp's leadership than the actual team. Your assessment?"

"Let's see how they do against the Autobots. Let's hit Iacon."

Galvatron rest his head on an open palm, "Why?"

"Time to test their defenses again. Time to put the Seekers to the test as well." Galvatron chuckles at Soundwave's idea. "Test our own team by testing the enemy's defenses. Cute, I like it. Call in Skywarp."

Soundwave taps his communications link, /Skywarp to the war room./ Galvatron watches Soundwave carefully, something has changed in him since Skywarp took command. Galvatron wonders if Soundwave doesn't like a female commander.

But before he can pose the question, the chime on the door is heard. "Enter," Galvatron calls. Skywarp saunters in and stands at attention. Although, Galvatron does enjoy the sight of a female standing erect before him ready to do his bidding, he motions for his commander to sit. She does and crosses her legs in a very lady like fashion.

Galvatron smirks over to Soundwave. The door closes behind her. "So it seems that you are quite enjoying your new status."

She nods respectfully, "Commander of the Seekers is an honor."

Galvatron laughs heartily, "I was referring to the status of _femme_."

She smiles at the joke and rotates her shoulders in a way that eases kinks, "Yes, that too is quite a relief." The move just accentuates her female attributes as well. Soundwave can feel the rise in his own temperature. He is afraid his stoic façade is slipping right now. He wants to badly to touch her. And then she looks at him, "Are you alright?" _Slag, it does show._

He can't speak or his voice will squeak out a lie. Instead he turns to Galvatron and motions he is ready to continue the meeting. Now Galvatron can see it, the femme's body has Soundwave distracted. He actually chuckles. So, stoic Soundwave does have emotions of physical desires. Interesting. Soundwave frowns.

Galvatron turns back to Skywarp, "Are the Seekers ready to put their wings where their mouths lead?"

Skywarp knows she could answer with a lie, or with cockiness, or any number of other lines. But she takes a note from Starscream: cut the scrap and get to the point, "We are your soldiers. What are your orders?"

Galvatron raises an optic-brow, "Straight to the point. Nice." He nods to Soundwave, "Time to put the Seekers against Prissy Prime's defenses. Hit Iacon. I want to see what you come back with."

Skywarp seems freeze for a moment. Then pulls herself together, "Who else will go?"

"We will. This will be, ah how do you say, a military review. A test, an assessment. Soundwave and I will stand watch." He leans in, "I suggest you make your move successful. I would hate to have to cover your extraction. Understood?" She nods. "Good. We leave in half a cycle. Go prepare your team." She stands up and silently tips her head to each of the commanders.

She makes it across the command center in her own prideful leadership stride. But as soon as she clears the room, she doubles over and can't catch her breath. It's like a shaft has been driven deep into her spark chamber…again. She knows she has to get herself together. Carefully she stands up and has to get her plan together. What is she going to do?

And then she looks back to the command center. Lazerbeak flies back in and settles himself on the down-load console. He is waiting for his commander. Settled on the chair of Soundwave's communications area, is sleeping Ravage. Skywarp knows she is taking a huge risk, but she has nothing to loose and one thing to save. She softly walks over to the communications area. Lifting her crooked finger to the bird she talks softly, "Hey there Lazerbeak. How are the cross winds today?" The bird dips his head to a fellow flyer letting her finger rub the crown of his head. Then he stretches for her finger to run down his neck and back. Not to be denied, Ravage lifts his nose into the palm of her other hand. He licks her palm and then rubs his cheek into her fingernails. He lets her nails dig into his chin.

She is so calmed by the animals' touch that she doesn't hear the footsteps behind her. But she does hear the soft voice, "Lazerbeak, what do you have?" The bird lifts his head to Soundwave. Clearly he wasn't happy having to have his moment of petting interrupted. Skywarp stands aside so Soundwave can do his job. But he is curious why she is here and not with her own team as per instructed. Lazerbeak answers his commander's request by settling in and downloading the information about his recon to Iacon.

Skywarp asks carefully, "Is that the layout to Iacon?" Soundwave nods. Trying it hide all emotions in her voice she asks the next question, "Do you know where the living quarters are?" Soundwave looks at her curiously, that is a very odd area to be concerned about. But he points to a section of the map. She tries to sound in command but there is a waiver to her voice, "There is no point in hitting that area. We should avoid it at all costs."

She tries to keep her optics on the map because she knows her face will give it all away. Soundwave studies her carefully. He knows there is something more she knows. He leans in, but she just turns her face away from him. That was the confirmation he needed. Grabbing her arm, he pulls her away from the consol, "Follow me." Releasing her arm, he leads the way to his quarters but checks the hall to make sure no one else sees or follows them. He points to Ravage, "Stand guard." Ravage takes his guard dog stance. Taking Skywarp's arm gently, he pushes her inside and seals the door.

Skywarp stands at attention and watches him. Soundwave paces the room for a moment gathering his own thoughts, then reaches up and switches off a hidden spy device. Swiftly he swings around and grabs her wing tips. But ever so slowly, with power behind his straight arms, he pushes her up against the wall. She is pinned with her hands behind her back, her wings also pinned against the wall by his hands which makes her bust thrust out. By his stance, arms locked straight, slight bend to the waist, he lowers his head to look her directly in the optic. But she doesn't seem afraid. "Why?" he simply asks.

"There is no point in hitting the living quarters. Command post, sure. Weapons depot, absolutely. Hangar, of course."

"Liar." He seethes. "Why shouldn't I turn you over to Galvatron right now?"

"Because you have no reason to. I have done nothing."

Soundwave doesn't move. "What if I ordered it to be hit?" Now he sees it. Her breath catches like she had been shot in the chest. A slow smile spreads across his face.

She pleads softly, "Please, don't. I beg of you."

He pulls his lips into a smirk, "What are you offering in return?" He lifts a bent knee and presses it to her thigh against the sensitive sensors. An insinuating move just to check her reaction. Once again, he sees her squirm. She was no tart and his move makes her nervous. Her spark was loyal to Thunder alone. Instantly he regrets his move. He was touching her. He had seen her naked body move against her mate in perfect harmony. He knows what she is capable of. Swearing to himself, he wished she would look at him the way she looked at that slagging Seeker. Instead she was looking at him in fear and he could tell she was about to give her body in exchange for whatever was on that base. It must be something very important to her.

Scared and trying to give him a physical insinuating twist, "What do you want?"

His ploy to knock her off guard and reveal vital information was going to back fire on him in an instant. He didn't want her this way. He makes a desperate move. He drops his knee and brings modulation into his voice while pulling back the shield covering his optics. He has laid himself bare to her, "Truth. All I want is the truth. What are you protecting on that base?"

She swallows hard and her chin begins to waiver. Soundwave releases her wings but plants his knuckled fists lightly on either side of her shoulders. He will give just a little bit more space, but not enough to escape him. She can see how soft his optics are. His voice is soft and compassionate. Taking a deep breath, she takes the risk and whispers, "My son."

Soundwave swears again and drops his head. It was the last thing he expected. Yes, that would be something he would be worth sacrificing his own body for. Taking a deep breath, he turns away from her and rubs both hands over his face. She doesn't move from the wall but does bring her hands to lay against her belly. When he turns back and sees it. He had just thought it was a piece of her new armor seam. He stares at the straight line scar in her belly. He takes a seat on his bunk and looks back up to her face, "Why the Autobots? Why not us?"

She tries to stay as controlled as possible even though his own body language is clearly not as a commander. "Permission to speak freely."

He points to the device in the ceiling, "It's turned off. No, I won't repeat this to Galvatron. Relax."

She slides her back down the wall to sit with her arms wrapped tightly around her bent knees. "Thunder and I talked about this just a few days before…. We wanted our child raised in peace. Like we had been. We knew the Autobots would insure that. I don't trust Shockwave. Galvatron would either turn me into a breeding device for his army or his own personal…."

Soundwave shutters at the thought. But he eases her worries, "No, he wouldn't have done the last part. But he would ask how for Slipstream."

She considers what he says and then tips her head to the side, "Why aren't you asking how?"

He smiles tenderly, "I don't care," he lies to himself. "I have my own offspring: Rumble Frenzy."

Skywarp shakes her head, "No, Soundwave. Those are creations. Thunder and I have offspring… a sparkling conceived in love. A piece of both of us. There is a difference."

Then to her shock, his smile disappears and sighs heavily. Sadly he retorts, "Skywarp, I know the difference. More than you know." Her look asks for more information. But he looks away. Clearly the conversation has struck a chord in him.

Skywarp tries again, "Soundwave?" He looks back to her softly, "What are we going to do?"

Soundwave cocks an optic-brow at her, "We? No. You are going to do your job. I have to figure out the battle plan with Galvatron." He sighs heavily again and whispers, "Go."

Skywarp slowly stands up and looks to the door. She then goes over to Soundwave and touches his hand, "Thank you."

He doesn't let her pull away that quickly. Instead, he thumbs her ring, "He was very lucky. Not everyone finds a mate in this lifetime." His words confuse her. But then he lets go of her hand and motions for her to leave.

0~~~~~0

The next day is the attack date. The Seekers have their orders for a strafing run. Skywarp, as lead commander, confronts Prime directly. She comes straight down from the sky and proto-forms nearly on top of him drawing her sword. He draws his own and blocks her first strike. Another of his teammates comes up behind her. With a thrust to Prime, pushing him to his can, she faces the other one and severs a leg servo dropping him to the ground. Hunching her back so Prime can clearly see her large tattoo, she whirls back. She sheaths the sword and locks her fingers into a death grip with Prime's own hands. Now they are face to face in a pushing match. Softly she asks him, "Is my son safe?"

He smiles, "I knew Thundercracker was involved, but, _slag_ you kept that secret well hidden."

She pushes him again, "Answer the question, Prime!"

His voice turns soft, "Yes, Skywarp. He is safe."

She pushes again but her voice cracks, "Is he loved?" Prime shoves back and the scuffle brings her locked into his arms. His arms lock both of her arms across her chest and he embraces her from behind. Another set of explosions blow Ransack and Bee locked in a fist fight into Prime's knees. Prime holds his mouth is directly beside Skywarp's ear as they hit the ground together. "I promise you, he will know he was conceived and raised in love. Skyfire took him away."

With a choke to her emotions, he makes it look like he punched her in the gut. "Why us?" He asks as she doubles over in tears: Her son will be raised by her beloved first Air Commander.

Her voice can't hold it in. He is supporting all her weight as she sobs but makes it look like a bitterly locked fight, "We will not win this war. And I can't watch my son die. Please, get him as far from this war as possible. I can't get out. He has a chance."

Prime tries again by flipping her to the ground and facing her, "Why not join us and be in peace with him?"

Skywarp kicks him in the gut and he stumbles back. Smiling she makes a punch to his face, "Someone has to stay in charge of the Seekers. When you win, you will need me to lead them."

Prime punches back, "Bring them all. We have room."

She draws her sword again and waits for him to draw his. The metal clashes, "Galvatron is insane. We have to keep the universe safe from his tyranny."

He swings again and she blocks this time. He laughs, "You are keeping Galvatron in check? I think not."

She curls and turns her back to him preparing for a full swing, "Do not underestimate us. You have no idea what is going on inside the base."

But her swing is blocked and now he has his sword to her neck. Prime's voice is ever so tender, "I promise to protect your son until you return. Go in peace, Skywarp. Thunderwarp is not in Iacon." With that she slams her foot down on his and he releases her to flip over his head and alt-form. Looking around, she sees all the targets have all been hit. With one final move, she fires a dagger directly at Prime's chest. It doesn't penetrate, but it does mark that she can hit her target. She calls retreat and the team flies off. With an extra spiral to her retreat, Prime laughs silently.

0~~~0

Her sparks soars as her team returns to base. All the targets Galvatron wanted hit, were. A few singed marks and a couple dents, but no major injuries. Most of all, Galvatron and Soundwave could stay in observation mode. No need for them to assist. Galvatron even makes a comment about her daring to take Prime on directly. Afraid her voice would give her away, she just nods at his support. Soundwave shows no comment at all.

The team breaks up for celebrations. Later that night, Soundwave comes to her private quarters. The first thing he does is reach up and permanently remove the spy device from her ceiling. He drops it on the floor and crushes it. She looks to him shocked. Then he steps back and leans against the wall crossing his arms over his chest. Keeping his monotone, he asks, "What did you find out?"

She actually has tears of joy on her face, "He kept his word. Thunderwarp is safe. He wasn't even there. Skyfire is protecting him." Soundwave only nods. He drops his head to look at his toe rubbing against the floor. His silence bothers her. Softly, almost whispering, "Soundwave, what is it?"

He doesn't change his stance at first. But then he finally lifts his head and looks at the sweetness and gentleness on her face. So out of place for this base. He smiles carefully, "I'm glad you got what you needed." He turns to leave the room. She quickly comes to him and lays a hand on his bicep. It stops him and he looks at her tender hand on his arm. What he wouldn't give for her to love him like she loved that wretched blue Seeker. He takes a step forward letting her hand slide from his arm. Skywarp is left wondering what she did to him. Even worse, will he keep his promise to her and remain silent with Galvatron?

But as time goes by, she finds he held to his word. But the team is beginning to shrink with Galvatron's harder and more daring strikes. He comes down hard on her when she looses Ramrod and Ransack to a suicide mission he ordered. He physically takes it out on her. "Femme or not, you shall feel my wrath for a spoiled mission." Soundwave finds himself gripping the consol while watching Galvatron wail on her with a whip and his fists. But she takes her blows. And as he stands back, she pulls herself up right, "Permission to speak freely?" It was hard to understand her with a damaged jaw.

Galvatron pants, "Yes."

"My team followed your flawed orders perfectly, SIR!"

He bellows, "Dismissed!"

"Gladly!" She retorts and heads for her quarters limping. With non verbal communication, Soundwave sends Frenzy and Ravage to see to her. Silently she slips into her quarters. With a weak smile she lets Frenzy see to her wounds from both the battle and their commander. When Frenzy leaves, Ravage looks up to her mournfully. With a soft smile, she welcomes him to her bunk. He curls up beside her. For the first time in years, she has a warm body beside her to comfort her. Wrapping both arms around his smaller warm body, she sobs. "Oh Ravage, I wish Thunder was here so badly. I miss him." Ravage turns his head to lick her cheek. He misses Thunder too. One of the few Seekers who respect him , play with him and knew that one spot that needed to be scratched.

Galvatron stomps off to his own quarters to sulk. Soundwave sees to the disposal of two more dead 'Cons. Knock Out will spend the next three days without a break putting the others back together.

When Ravage refuses to respond to Soundwave's command, he goes in search of him. As security officer, he keys in his override command code to Skywarp's quarters. The room is dark except for a lone candle burning at the corner of her alcove berth. He hears Ravage's whimper. Soundwave kneels at the side of the bunk. Switching his optics to inferred, he can see Skywarp's arms wrapped tightly around Ravage. Like a human child would clutch a stuffed toy. Soundwave places a soft hand on Ravage and softly commands, "Stay with her. Don't let that bastard touch her again. Rip his spark out if he tries." Ravage is worried by Soundwave's command against their leader. But Ravage also knows Soundwave is hurting. Soundwave begins to rise but changes his mind and leans over Skywarp's forehead, "He won't touch you again. I promise."

Skywarp mutters, "Thunder, I can handle myself. If I couldn't take it, you wouldn't see me alive. Don't fret over me. I'm not a coward."

Soundwave's voice catches in his throat at her boldness even at her physical weakest, "I know you aren't a coward. It's my job to protect you."

She sighs and speaks more clearly, "No, it's not, Soundwave. I will never have a wingman again. I protect myself. No one will die because of me again. Now leave Ravage in peace. He's had a rough day." She begins to sob again into the cat. She pleas him to leave her alone, "Please just go away. Leave us in peace." Soundwave presses his lips to her brow, not knowing or caring if she will remember him in the morning. And then he follows her orders.


	6. pulsing again

**Prime Blood Skycracker Chapter 6 **_(Soundwave confronts Galvatron for Skywarp's beating. He also wins the prize.)_

_0~~~~0_

The next morning Soundwave comes to the battlement and finds Skywarp already out there with her team locked in sword to sword combat practice. There is not a trace of the soft sobbing 'Con he saw last night. No, now he sees a tougher, harder warrior commander. He is quite proud of her. She is very tough. The old Skywarp he began this war with.

"See, she just needed to be brought back into line. We will get through this." Galvatron says coming up behind Soundwave with his potent acid drink. Soundwave glowers at him, but says nothing. Galvatron gives him a pouting face, "Oh what? You think I should have gone soft on the femme?" Soundwave doesn't even face him and still remains silent. "Come come, Soundwave, certainly you have something to say?"

Soundwave turns to him and plainly states with his monotone, "My furlough starts tonight. I will return in three days. Frenzy will remain at communications. Rumble will be on hand for away missions. Ravage is coming with me. Lazerbeak will guard the Seekers."

Galvatron takes a sip of his drink and waves a hand towards the Seekers, "Taking your new girlfriend with you?"

Soundwave states carefully, "If you are done punching your soldiers around maybe you would see it takes them longer to repair from your own hands than from the enemy."

"My wrath is swift, don't forget that, Lieutenant."

Soundwave raises his arm to show where his own arm was welding back on last week, "I have not forgotten."

Galvatron downs the last of his drink and throws the vessel to the sparing field below, "Get out of my sight Soundwave. You sicken me with your condemnation. Have your fun, but be ready when you come back. The next one will be bloody!"

Soundwave fires off one more retort before he turns, "Just like coming home." Galvatron swings around so fast, Soundwave never saw, but felt the full impact of the fist directly in the face. Soundwave says nothing but continues to leave. Everyone below heard the impact.

Sunstorm whispers to Thrust, "I think we are next."

Skywarp cringes seeing Soundwave wipe the fluid from his face but remain silent. "Follow me out. And for once, be in formation. Act like your life depends on it. Because it does." They all follow her out in perfect formation.

Skywarp makes the training sessions long and hard. Mostly to keep her team away from Galvatron. Clearly he must have had a fight with Slipstream, because he is more hostile than usual with his team. Then team returns to the rejuvenation chambers and into their bunks without a sound. Skywarp comes into her chamber that night and finds a lone candle burning on her bunk. That alone is curious, but it sits inside one band of a stasis cuff. Inside the other cuff is a goblet of expensive bubbling Energon. A note is pinned to the candle, _I know _is simply printed on the card. Any one could have sent it. But then there is a set of coordinates and a date & time. Clearly someone wants to meet. But who?

Stasis cuffs? It's been a long time since she has seen these. Is someone expecting to use them on her in a twisted sex act? Well, they have another thing coming.

She looks at it more carefully. There is a lone black and red metallic feather. Lazerbeak delivered this. But who sent him?

~~~ Warily she decides to make the rendezvous. It could be a good distraction from the battles at home. It's been a very long time since she had any away time. The coordinates lead her to an outpost on a trader's planet. On the back side, it is known as a night club. Here, no battles are permitted among any of the warring fractions. Skywarp walks inside and sees the Autobots Springer and Arcee sharing and intimate dance. Clearly by their body language, they have no idea who else is in the room. Nor care. She looks around and sees several other warring fractions mixing and talking. But over all, this is just a place to hang out and enjoy the music.

As Skywarp looks around the room, she feels something against her leg. Looking down, she sees Ravage, neatly preened, with his front paws on her leg inching his face up for attention. She leans over beaming and strokes his cheeks with both warm hands, "Hello, my friend. What brings you here?" Ravage drops down and steps away. With a look back, he clearly wants her to follow him. She does and he takes her to a table in the corner. There is another candle with a note on the table beside the matching goblet from her room. The note has a date on it. The date Thunder gave her his ring. She looks down at it. Today's date. She'd almost forgot. Another goblet is set on the table beside hers. She follows the hand still around the stem up to the face. Soundwave.

Releasing the goblet, he reaches a hand out and touches a single finger to her commitment-ring caressing it, "I know I'm not him, but could I help you celebrate tonight with a dance?"

She looks up to her friend, "Celebrate?"

He smiles tenderly hoping not to offend her, "Yes, celebrate. He was a very lucky 'Con to hold you and be your confidant." She doesn't know what to do. Soundwave looks down to Ravage warmly, "Could make one jealous of a cat." Ravage looks between them, giving her a nod of approval.

She looks back to Soundwave, "You really were there last night?"

He reaches out and strokes the scar on the side of her face, "I should have killed him with my bare hands."

She smiles weakly, "Yeah, well join the club, Starscream." Soundwave joins her laugh. And then a song comes on:

_Cascade: Every Time We Touch_

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness, But I don't know why_

_Without you it is hard to survive. _She steps closer to Soundwave and lets him take her to the dance floor.

_Every time we touch I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast._

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side._

_Every time we touch I feel it's static_

_Every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat fast so_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life _But instead of dancing, she listens to the words he chose for her anniversary. She feels his hand tracing the tattoo on her back. Her memorial to her dead husband. His finger tips are tender, caressing, warm… comforting. Like lover's hands.

_Your arms are my castle_

_Your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times_

_We've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall. _She nearly cries again. Soundwave just smiles at her. He understands. When the chorus comes again, she smiles about the sky. Now she understands why Soundwave chose this song for her…. For them.

And then the song changes to a new one very soft and slow. Not normally the style for this club, but he can see no one objects. This time his hands are in a very gentlemanly stance. Her hands take the proper position as well. They move well together. She smiles at his tender reserved moves. She finds herself comfortable in his arms. She feels safe. Not just physically, but also with friendship. What she has missed most of all from Thunder. And for Soundwave to recognize it, means everything to her. He doesn't make any other moves other than friendship.

After that, he steps away, "I am DJ-ing tonight. I have about thirty more minutes. Can we talk afterwards?" This time, she is left speechless and just nods. He points to Ravage, "Stay close." Ravage cocks his head in a clear _No duh_ expression. Soundwave smiles back and goes to his booth.

Skywarp hasn't had such a good time since Ravage and Lazerbeak fought over an Insecticon. The whole base, including Galvatron and Soundwave, were placing bets on who would eat it first. In the end, they tore the thing to shreds and there was barely enough for Ravage to lick up off the floor. Now Soundwave had the whole place jumping and joining together on the dance floor. There were great big boos when he finally called it quits. She smiled when the new DJ came out and didn't let the atmosphere die. Soundwave comes to her side with a fresh couple drinks.

Taking one she points to the booth, "If you want to go back, I'm still having a good time."

He downs his drink and smirks to her, "I want you to have a better time." Now her curiosity is perked. But he just smiles and reaches down to pet Ravage, "Ready?" Ravage looks to Skywarp and leads the way out of the club. With a last glance over her shoulder, she sees Arcee completely at Springer's mercy. His arms have her supported because his lips are making a trail of weakness down her neck. She would be surprised if they mate right there on the dance floor.

Soundwave sees it too and slips his hand into hers. She lets him take her hand tenderly and they walk outside. Just beyond the edge of the nightclub, is a lake of natural spring oil. Ravage tears off down the sand and jumps in, causing a splash to come over them. To Skywarp's surprise, Soundwave releases her hand and follows him. Catching the cat by the tail, they begin a scuffle. At times, Ravage even has the upper hand. Skywarp takes a seat in the sand and watches the two comrades have fun splashing and shoving each other around. Soon the Soundwave comes up onto the beach panting and collapses at her side. Ravage takes her other side. Both of them are belly up and panting. Soundwave retracts his optic shield and lets his tone modulate, "Ah, that was good. I needed that."

Skywarp smiles, "So did I. Thanks, Ravage." The cat purrs, his master pouts and the femme laughs. She asks quickly, "When do we have to report back?"

Ravage hisses. Soundwave quickly rolls over and plants a hand over her mouth, "Shhh, not a word of work tonight. It makes him upset." Ravage show his teeth. She pushes him in the muzzle, "Oh you don't scare me, you big pussy cat!" Just for that, he playfully bites her hand. She flips him over and rubs his belly until he goes limp with contentment.

She turns on Soundwave, "You're next!" She lunges for him. But instead of pinning him down and making him giggle, something else happens. As she pushes him back and tries to pin him down, he cups her jaw with both of his hands in an attempt to hold her back. But when his soft red optics lock onto hers. He finds himself helpless to resist lifting his own head to meet hers. She doesn't fight him. In fact she leans into him and lets him kiss her. His kiss is so different than Thunder's. He is commanding, almost demanding a reaction from her. And she feels compelled to reciprocate. No, her body feels the need to match his. His hand slips behind her neck and forces the kiss deeper. But she is not offended, she needs his direction. Her fingers reach for his chest pulling her even closer to him. When he finds his body curling over her and pushing her into the sand, he knows he is about to go too far. He pulls out of the kiss and whispers, "I'm so sorry. This is your night for him and…"

"And he is dead. He has been dead for a long time."

"Not that long. I heard you call for him the other night."

She strokes his face sweetly, "Soundwave, I cry for him every night. He was the only lover I ever had. I never loved anyone else."

He is surprised, "Never?"

She drops her gaze from his face in embarrassment, and traces his own shield, "I fell in love with him the moment we were assigned as partners in the counsel chambers."

Soundwave pulls back further feeling he is just feeding her need for physical attention. But she digs her fingers into his chest and won't let go. She looks back up at him, "I fell for you the night you agreed to save my son." She takes his face in both hands, "You tried to save the love of my mate."

"I tried to save your love for him. I couldn't let you suffer," He smirks, "It hurt me to see you hurting. I have never seen the tough Skywarp with a chink in _his _armor. I sure as Primus never thought I would see one in _hers_." He sighs and rolls back to sit beside her looking up at the stars, "I couldn't believe you came to me for help. And I sure never saw a child coming out in your request."

She looks up to the sky as well as Ravage begins to snore beside them. Soundwave just shakes his head at the cat shoving his hip. The cat rolls over and stops snoring. "You said something interesting that night. What did you mean by it?"

"Nothing." He says it too quickly.

"Oh, I see. Going to go all security officer on me now. I get it." She begins to get up, but feels a hand clamp down on her wrist. She turns back to him. But he is still looking up at the stars.

"What would you do differently if you could go back in time?"

"Shot Thrust the first time I saw him. And then Galvatron." Not even a reaction from Soundwave. Back to his stoic silent self she knows. "Why?"

He doesn't turn to look, "Would you have kept your son at your side?"

"With the situation still back at base the way it is, no. Absolutely not. Not without Thunder."

He turns to her now, "What if Thundercracker was still here?"

She ponders the thought, "I think I would have begged him to run away with us." But then she sighs, "But I know he would never leave the other Seekers behind." Then she sees there is something troubling in his past. He needs her friendship. She asks him very softly. "What did you do?"

"I got trapped in a time warp. I left someone behind. I wish…."

"Did you love her?"

He shakes his head and laughs, "I don't know if you would call it that. But we needed each other. It was a frightening time."

"You frightened? Now there's a scary thought." She tries to lighten the mood.

His gaze narrows, "Don't mock me, Skywarp. I don't mock your relationship with Thundercracker. You have no idea what I went through."

Ravage lifts his head at his master's change of tone. He scoots closer to Soundwave looking for some attention. The two companions share a glance. Ravage whines and lays his head in Soundwave's lap. In return, he massages the cat's ears.

"What do you mean by a time warp?"

Soundwave looks back up to the sky, "Exactly what it means. I went back in time. I was on Earth in what they call the 1500's." {see Prime Blood Jolt in Time}

The silence is killing her. Ravage looks up to Soundwave and whimpers again. This time he reaches a paw out to her. Soundwave see's the cat pleading with him to tell her. He tug's the cat's ear extra hard, "You scrapping cat! Fine." Soundwave turns to Skywarp's curiosity. He moves quickly and cups her jaw and brings his face in line with hers, "I didn't love her, but by Primus I'm in love with you." With that he latches his lips to hers again. He tries dominating the kiss again. He wants to get lost in the taste of her.

But this time, she yanks back. "No, Soundwave. You aren't going to use distraction to get away with this. You want to spill a vital tidbit of your spark to me and then leave me hanging while you put your hands all over me. No. I have far more dignity than that. If you need sex, go back to the bar. I know there are more than a few willing to bed a Decepticon Commander. If you want a confidant and a friend, I'm here. I may have deep feelings for you, but I'm not ready to share my berth again." She looks down to Ravage, "Cats are an exception." With that, she takes his hand from her cheek and places it tenderly on Ravage.

Soundwave sits back and laughs. "You know, when I figured out the anniversary date, I wondered why it took Thundercracker so long. Now I understand. He had great respect for you. And you have tremendous patience and high standards."

She moves a little way away from him giving them a comfortable friendly distance. More for her self than for him. She smiles, "When did you figure it out?"

"When you fought Prime. I have never seen Skywarp cry in battle. When you came back pleased with your intel, I figured you got it during your one-on-one with him. I know how emotional that must have been. The last time I saw you cry in a fight was when Thunder and you got into it on the base. I saw the deft move he made slipping something into your glove. And your retort to him shocked him nearly into stasis lock."

Skywarp lowers her gaze to the sand drawing lazy circles. "Who else knows? Galvatron?"

Soundwave chuckles, "Are you kidding? I love having this one over his head, even if only secretly."

She smiles, "So other than that, you never knew?"

"No. But I am curious, when did he first make his move?"

Now it's her turn to laugh, "While I was impaled on a rusting ship at the bottom of an Earth ocean. When he lied to you about communications malfunction and our tracing beacons got, um, damaged?" They both laugh.

Soundwave looks backup to her, "I have fond memories beside an Earth ocean as well. Her name was Star Dreamer, some sort of a medicine man's daughter. I took her as a mate in order to keep my status as a god."

Skywarp looks to him like he is completely demented. He waves his own hand, "Yeah, I forgot to mention the part about turning into a human." She just stares at him like he is cracked. Soundwave looks down to Ravage and pets his head, "And you were one sleek looking panther. Do you miss the cougar?" Ravage whines again. "I'm sorry to bring up painful memories."

Skywarp looks between the cat and his master. She's not sure if she believes him or not. So he holds his hands up, "If you don't believe me, ask Jolt. He got stuck with me and I was depended on him to get me back. Frenzy, Rumble and the birds as well."

"Galvatron?"

"Ah, well he knows part of the story, but not all of it. He knows I went back in time, but not the human part. That, I just didn't even want to explain."

Skywarp leans in, "But this Star Dreamer?"

He nods, "If it wasn't for her, I would have gone insane." He smiles and reaches a hand out to her, "Much like you. Since Starscream left, and Galvatron has gone loony, if it wasn't for you, I think I would go crazy too. Thanks."

She smiles but waves a finger at him, "Doesn't mean I'm going to bunk with you tonight."

He laughs. "No, not what I wanted. Just needed to unload."

The two friends stay on the beach until time runs out on their chrometers. With heavy sparks, they head back to base. First step across the threshold pulls their backs straight into commander's strides. All business, completely focused.

**Prime Blood Skycracker: Chapter 9 **_(card game and battlefield turns seductive for Soundwave and female Skywarp ~~not slash!)_

_0~~~~0_

A few nights later while on planet Vericon a team waits for an incoming supply transport. Soundwave has Frenzy monitoring the incoming traffic looking for the specific transport. The rest of the team has nothing to do but wait. Thrust pulls out a game of lots. Skywarp sets up the table with a near by slab of sheet metal and a couple wheels. Crumble Zone, Demolisher, Skywarp, and Thrust take their places. Thrust almost has the first set of lots dealt when a final voice is heard, "Deal me in." They all turn to the 'Con with the monotone. He smiles broadly, "Time to put your credits where your mouths are." He takes a seat while Thrust deals him in.

And then the team soon finds out why he is a master spy. But on the other hand, the rest of the team finds out how Skywarp was able to conceal her identity for so long. The ante goes to Thrust, the others have already folded. Everyone knows Thrust has a horrible hand, but the group is split between Soundwave and Skywarp as to who has the better hand. Thrust looks between them trying to figure out if he stands a chance. But both are ignoring him. Instead their gazes are clearly locked on each other. Off the table, another set of bets are being taken. Crumple Zone starts, "Give it up, Thrust. I can see your lots, they're scrap."

Demolisher laughs and hands over his chips, "My bet is on Soundwave."

Crumple Zone puts his own on the table, "Na, it's gonna be Skywarp. What's your bet, Thrust?"

Thrust tosses his lots on the table and turns to the second betting game, "What's his guess?" He thumbs toward Frenzy.

"You are kidding. Of course his bet will be on Soundwave."

Frenzy pipes up, "Na! Skywarp. She had him fooled as well."

Everyone looks to Skywarp who is smiling broadly. Instead of responding facially, Soundwave ante's up and kicks on the _Poker Face _song. Skywarp merely shakes her head smirking.

Thrust finally places his bet, "Fine, I take him. I don't know how long he knew about her before he told Galvatron."

"What makes you think he told Galvatron?"

Skywarp tosses in her ante. Crumple Zone chuckles, "Fine, how do you think Galvatron found out?"

Ignoring the others, she raises and taunts her opponent, "Ready to give up, Spy?" He raises her silently. "You know how many times I beat Thundercracker?"

He tosses in one more chip just to set it higher with his even monotone, "I'm not Thundercracker." To everyone else the tone was a simple answer. She knows it was an invitation. He smiles seeing her trying to hide her own emotional answer to the retort.

She chucks another chip in simply, "No, you certainly aren't." She answers his challenged invitation, positively. The others add their own chips to the other bet. His head tilts ever so slightly in response and casually flips another chip into the pot off his thumb. It lands centered in the pile. The others are back to their staring contest between the two commanders. Neither one is willing to give. But now instead of being stoic, the two are grinning at each other.

She leans in, "So what do you have?"

He also leans in, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"It's here!" Frenzy calls out.

Soundwave slaps his lots down and snaps into commander-mode calling the order, "Move out!"

"Slag," Crumble Zone sags in defeat. Thrust reaches over and snags all the chips. Demolisher tries to get angry, but Skywarp grabs Thrust by the collar and forces him into flight spewing chips everywhere. Soundwave is all business getting Demolisher and Crumple Zone into position as well.

Forcing the supply ship down by fire was the easy part. Holding off their escorts, was another story. The air assault team: Skywarp, Thrust and Soundwave (using his satellite thrusters on his proto-formed back) surround the ship and begin taking out their maneuvering thrusters. Soon the ship is forced into an early landing. A little rough, could be considered a controlled crash, but still down and not moving. Soundwave blasts the door open. Crumple Zone secures the crew and Demolisher stands guard. Soundwave quickly surveys the cargo and determines what needs to go.

"We have limited time and crew. Only take what I tell you. No more or we chance loosing it all. Go!" He orders Crumple Zone and Demolisher to grab specific items. Skywarp and Soundwave will be the last two to grab their booty. Skywarp is the primary cover fire of the incoming escort fighters while Soundwave is issuing the orders. Even Skywarp raises a curious optic to the limited items. The next time both their heads lean into the ship he tells her softly, "This ship is labeled for delivery to Skyfire." With that he pulls back and hands the next container to Crumple Zone. It doesn't take Skywarp long to recover from her shock and his compassion. He knows this ship is due to bring supplies to her son and won't steal unnecessarily from him.

It takes even less time for the shuttle's escort detail to find them and begin their attack. The Seekers change to full cover fire. Soundwave pulls back with one final piece just as she changes to cover an assault to his back. Thrust misses his own opponent and his fire blast hits her in the hip instead. But Soundwave's assailant is still coming. She growls, "Hold still, sir." She lifts her arm and places it on his shoulder, leaning all her weight on the right leg and his shoulder and makes a precise aim. In one shot she hits the target and it goes spinning to the ground. Swiftly she swings her arm out to the right for her next target, but begins to loose her balance. By now, Soundwave has his small booty stored in his gauntlet and instantly brings his left hand under her right arm to clamp his grip to her center winged back. This also brings their body fronts closer together.

Soundwave barks his order to the team, "Prepare to warp out." Bringing his right arm to aim he tells her softly, "You too."

Continuing to fire angrily and annihilating her latest target, "It would be best if I didn't follow Thrust out!" The ball of orange wreckage is pierced by another incoming assailant, "He will need you to cover his six." Swiftly she takes the new assailant out too. Soundwave just chuckles knowing she wishes they were Thrust. She turns her face to him.

A bad move. Their noses brush. They are so close, too close. His breath catches, he can feel it too.

But he can also sense the danger surrounding them. With a swift yank to her winged back, he pulls her down over his bent knee, laying all her weight into his palm and knee. The assailant's weapons blast clears over his back just by nano-meters. The heat sears his neck and he growls in pain. With their torsos still touching firmly, he slips his right gunned arm between their chests and begins to fire his sonic cannon at the foe who fired on them. She turns her head to see what he is targeting. "Oh Slag," she sighs. It's so close and so big. This was going to hurt no matter what.

"Warp out! I'll hold cover," he bellows to the others while clutching her tighter to himself still bowed over using his back as a shield. The team begins to open the gate and head out. Skywarp lays her own right armed gun out targeting the huge battle ship baring down. The left arm tightens it's grip around his waist digging her claws around his "belt" grazing the under-armor. Soundwave's sonic barrel is so long that it not only lays across her chest, but also beside her upper extended arm. The other one is still clamped tightly to her back holding her down.

She begins to fire angry at the fierce assault, "What else was on that supply ship?"

Soundwave shakes his head, "I would really like to know now, but this doesn't look like the time to find out."

She grinds her teeth down as the dirt begins flying up into their faces that the incoming battle ship's fire kicks up, "You think?" He laughs and bends his head side ways to cover her face with his helmet as the hot rocks rain down.

She feels his own sonic cannon readjust and begin firing again. This time in a new resonance. At the same time she sends off her own fire. The concussion of her arm mixed with the resonance of his powerful sonic waves of backwash releases an odd sound from her, "Ah!"

He can't help but smirk and rolls his face. He knows that sound and takes a moment to glance at her. She clearly didn't mean to release the moan of deep erotic pleasure. She flushes and had hoped with the battle that he wouldn't notice what he had triggered. Just for that, he does it again, watching her reaction this time. Clearly missing the enemy target but letting her know his target was her own body. The moan escapes her again, "Slag you, Soundwave," and she can't stop her back from arching into his body or her optics closing while her head drops back. He knows the others are gone. He leans in setting off the charge again and boldly tells her with clear fact, not a drop of innuendo, "You like that, don't you."

She swiftly looks directly at him. They both know he has found her erotic-pleasure harmonic resonance. Locking gazes with her again with a profound smile, he slips his arm to rest directly across her breasts and intimacy port and sets it off again. She closes her optics in pure ecstasy. The battleship takes the hit he fired this time, fritzing her into a brief blackout. The explosion breaks their spell and returns her anger. Grinning wickedly, he lets her know, he hit both his targets with one shot.

Now he turns his voice soft finishing the moment, "Time to go." Soundwave moves his weaponed-arm over their heads and to the small of her back.

She can feel him warming it up. Against the small of her back, (highly sensitive spot or than the chest) she knows she will crumple if he fires on that resonant wave-signature one more time. Or worst, scream out for more. "Don't," she pleads. He chuckles and fires his thrusters instead. She does as well and they slip through the warp gate just before it closes.

~~~ Stepping through warp gate, they see Galvatron waiting for them. Skywarp knows she is an emotional mess. She shoves away from Soundwave, "Don't touch me, Soundwave."

But he doesn't let go of her arm, keeping her steady. He returns to his stoic façade. That surprises her. She was expecting him to enjoy teasing her in front of the others. But looking at him carefully, maybe he was just as messed up as she was. She tries to yank away again. Even that much touch is too much for her, "I'll crawl back to my quarters before any of you will treat me like a damsel."

Galvatron steps forward, "Skywarp, look at yourself." Her pride has gone too far.

She looks down and sees her leg is hanging on by only a couple wires. The leg is nearly ready to fall off, joint shattered. Jutting her chin up, "Still took down more than any of them."

Galvatron smiles, "I would expect no less, Commander." He gives her credit due her title. "Now, get that repaired. That is an order." He nods to Soundwave. Soundwave nods and then lowers himself just a bit. Instead of carrying her like a wounded female damsel, he tosses her over his shoulder like a wounded soldier and strides away.

Striding down the hall, she barks at him, "This isn't over, Soundwave."

With no one in the hallway, he lets his hand slide down her thigh seductively and whispers, "By the All Spark, I hope not." And just to taunt her one last time, he sets off the resonance slightly for just a moment.

She digs her claws into his aft, "I hate you, Soundwave."

"We'll see," he chuckles and dumps her unceremoniously onto Knock Out's gurney. He turns mono-tone again to Knock Out, "The Commander is your priority." Knock Out sees the dangling limb and nods. Without another word, Soundwave turns his back on her and confidently strides out of the room.

He is anything but confident. He wants her, badly. Not just her body. He wants her as his mate. Not since Star Dreamer has anyone challenged him and torn his soul to pieces like this. He will have do to something about that. But what?

~~ With fresh welds holding her leg together, Skywarp enters her quarters. She finds a hallo-projector on her bunk. Touching it, she sees a young Seeker'Bot she had never met but would recognize anywhere. He looks just like his father with his markings and stance. But with his mother's smirk and old helmet style. Her son. This is what Soundwave had stolen from the ship and slipped into his gauntlet. It wasn't going to Skyfire, it was coming from him. And Soundwave knew the whole time.

She strides down the hall and bangs her fist on his door. Not a normal way to ask for entrance. She can hear the pounding footsteps and the bulkhead door opens to his scowl, "What?" But his face drops instantly when he sees it's her. She hears the music he has playing in the room.

_I'm gonna break your heart. I'm gonna tear your life apart._

She doesn't give him a chance to do anything else before she slips her hand to his jaw. This time she makes the demanding kiss. Clamping his hands to her waist, he lifts her into the room and secures the door. She doesn't let him break the kiss. So he resigns himself to her desire and delves his fingers into her beads taking over the kiss pressing his body hard against her crushing her to the door. Skywarp latches an arm around his neck and another to his waist sealing the bond. When her hand slips down to round his aft, pressing their hips even closer, he knows the line is getting thinner.

Soundwave knows this kiss will not be enough. He has to taste her. A small piece of her under-armor is exposed at her neck and he clamps his mouth onto it suckling the tenderness. Her head rolls giving him more access. "Thank you, Soundwave." She whispers. With that, she clutches his head to her shoulder in an embrace. He stops tasting her and instead drops his forehead to her shoulder.

"Why are you here?" He carefully asks her, panting. It takes everything he has to restrain his own hands. He knows what he wants, but he has to be sure she isn't trying to repay him physically.

She won't let him move. This isn't the time to face each other. "I know Thunderwarp is Thundercracker's son, but you and I seem to have a tighter connection with him."

Soundwave doesn't move, "Because he is yours, I will always protect him."

She digs her fingers into his neck, "That's exactly what I mean. You love him as much as his father."

Now Soundwave has to lift his head and face her directly. He cups her face making sure she sees him clearly. He retracts his optic shield. "There is one thing I do have in common with that wretched Seeker. I love you. And I want you as my mate. I want us to be one."

She nods in his palm and whispers, "I know."

"But I will not take you. You have to come to me. I will not be second. I will not be an escape. I am not easy. And I am nobody's fool."

She shakes her head, "No, you aren't. And you don't deserve that." Skywarp makes it clear that she respects him. She honors him.

He lets her face go, but she doesn't move. This time she loops both her arms around his waist and settles into his comfort. In return, he wraps his arms around her shoulders soothing the back of her neck with a single stroking thumb. She sees what is the focus of this room, where he has moved his attention. A painting.

It's Starscream locked into the same embrace Soundwave has Skywarp currently in. But in Starscream's arms is the most stunning Red Bot she had ever seen. She never saw this 'Bot/'Con. There is not affiliation mark on her. But clearly, she has Starscream right where he needs to be. Skywarp has to admit, she never saw that kind of softness on her commander's face. She had no idea he had it in him.

"Soundwave, did you meet her?"

He nods, "Yeah." But he says nothing else. The music in the room changes to one of tenderness. Sharing of souls. Bits of time lost to the universe.

"Soundwave?" Her tone is asking for details of his own spark.

Instead of answering, he steps back and pulls her with him to the painting. He kneels down under Slipstream's mark. Tugging Skywarp's hand, he brings her also kneeling. He pulls her knees between his, nestling his crouched legs to surround her. Then he lays the side of his face directly under her chin against her chest kissing her throat, but reaches around cupping her head with one hand to lay her cheek against his. She wraps her palms around his head keeping him tight against her chest. His other arm wraps around her waist finishing their tightly bound bodies together. And then with his legs, he moves their bodies closer to the painting. Once they touch the painting, she can hear something. A few minutes pass, and then Soundwave disengages them. Taking her hand, he draws her to her feet and turns her to see the image they made in the painting beside Starscream and his mate.

Skywarp gasps, "Wait, was this…"

Soundwave smiles, "Yes, from Iacon's art museum. Starscream stole this. He thought it was the most beautiful painting in all Cybertron. He didn't want it damaged. It changes with body heat. But only the heat of two bodies can bring the temperature high enough to leave an impression. I confiscated it after his demise."

Soundwave moves himself to stand behind her. The music changes to a very slow melody. His arms want to take her, but he just knows today isn't the day. Too much has happened recently. Skywarp looks back over her shoulder but sees he is far away. She steps closer and uses a tender desiring tone, "Soundwave, take me."

With that, he puts his hands on her upper arms and pushes her towards the door, but doesn't open it yet. He finds it hard to say this and strokes her upper arms carefully, "No. I already said that."

"Soundwave…" she tries again.

He smiles tenderly, "You are not like that. I wouldn't feel this way about you if you were."

She shakes her head almost teasing him, "You are no prude. I know-"

His smile broadens, "Skywarp, you have ruined me. Changed my needs."

"I don't believe you." She pleads needing his strength tonight.

"Watch me. I don't want you until you are ready to commit yourself to me. I will not allow you to give yourself to me so easily."

She gasps, "I'm not easy!"

He leans in dangerously close, "No, you are far more honorable than that." He kisses her so lightly, "That scrapped Seeker was the luckiest 'Con I ever knew to hold your spark so tightly." He moves to press the door release.

Her hand covers his, "Wait." He stops and faces her. It takes her a moment to find the words, "What if I am ready?"

He releases the glove on his bare left hand, "Be ready to bond to me." Then he swiftly closes the glove, "Until then, I shouldn't be alone with you. I'm too much in love with you." And then ever so softly he tells her, "Go." He opens the door.

She takes a step back, "Until all are one?"

He swallows hard and like a whisper on the wind he answers, "Until all are one." She turns her back and the door closes.

Soundwave turns his back and sags against the door while an old song to the same message plays "_Until all are one with the All Spark. When we meet back at the Well…"_

Having been bonded once before, the silence was maddening. But that wasn't why she wanted Soundwave within her spark. No. He showed her all the respect, confidence, support, encouragement…

It doesn't take her long to make her decision. When she sees him at command meetings, or passing at the refueling station, or just a glimpse of him in the hall makes her spark surge. It's not just the physical attraction. No, it's the need to converse with him. The same comfortable deep times she had with Thunder in the back of the saloon.

Skywarp takes her time making his band. With Ravage's help for sizing, she takes a piece of her armor and engraves it carefully. She makes the band with a wave edge and puts curling designs of clouds on the face. The last thing she does is interlace the two glyphs for their names. Ravage gives it his approval.

She asks him plainly, "Do you think I have given him enough time to take me seriously?" Ravage gives her his confused ears. She shakes her head at his answer. "Fine then, tell me where he is." That Ravage does answer. Skywarp takes a deep breath, "Well wish me luck." Ravage paws her leg and then escorts her to his master.

She strides most confidently across the command center, even though her belly is quivering inside. She comes up to the communications consol he is monitoring. He looks up to her, "Yes?" in his monotone commander voice.

She tries to remain as a commander as well. There are others in the room. She holds her hand out to him, "I have what you need."

He holds his hand out expecting a chip, she lays an object in his hand. He stares at it for a moment then quickly closes his palm to hide it and says softly still staring at his hand, "Your timing sucks." She waits to see what he will do with the purple coupling band she laid in his palm. He swiftly scans the room, and then tucks it into his right gauntlet, seeing Cyclonous come closer, but doesn't answer the earlier conversation.

She smirks wickedly, "Yeah well, not just my timing." His head shoots up to see her tuck her tongue in her cheek at the innuendo. He narrows his gaze at her ill timed joke against his desire for her. Just to push her luck, she tries one more smart retort, "Could you spare Ravage later tonight? I could use a guardian. Something has been trying to get into my quarters." Cyclonous heard that one and fens that it isn't him. Soundwave brings back his stoic façade. He says nothing and reveals even less. Skywarp knows she has gone too far and decides to cut her losses. She heads to the Seeker's game in the rec-room leaving with Cyclonous.

~~~ Try as she might to be the cocky arrogant lot-player, she looses badly. Her head is no where near the game. She was hoping Soundwave would accept her offer, but terrified he would reject her…again. After her chips are all gone and she knows she can't take anymore drink, she finally calls it a night. In her quarters alone, strips to her under-armor and cries herself to sleep.

Late that night, she hears her door open and the soft footsteps. Groggy, she reaches a hand out, "Ravage?"

The deep voice softly answers leaning over her, "I'm not Ravage. But will I do?"

Jolt in Time deals with Soundwave's story with Star Dreamer. Red Star talks about the painting.


	7. tendrils of mates

**Prime Blood: Skycracker Chapter 7* **

The deep voice softly answers leaning over her, "I'm not Ravage. But will I do?"

The voice has lost all it's monotone. This tone is full of something else. Something Skywarp has be longing for: desire, massive pent up desire. Then she smells it; the raw maleness. She knows the scent of needing to mate, but this was no scent of Thundercracker's. The heat from this body was far larger and far more in need of release. She slowly opens her optics and gasps. Her gasp cause Soundwave to pull back and stand up straight. She can see the expression on his face, he is giving her a chance to reject him. But seeing him in the dim light of two burning candles thwarts any thoughts of banishing him.

Soundwave stands before her stripped of his outer-armor leaving him encased in his skin of sparkling royal blue under-armor, completely naked. "Holy Primus," her voice escapes her. The smile spreads across his face while he rests his hands on the wall just above the alcove opening. Stripped of his helmet, she can see his red optics clearly burning with desire for her. The slick head shows his creases of deep gladiator battles. His shoulder panel outer-armor had not been built up. There really was that broad of a chest and shoulders under the paneling with a solid torso and firm, but narrow hips. Quickly she looks down to his feet also bare making his entrance as quiet as Ravage. Traveling her gaze up his legs, she sees the firm and solid legs, and the thick thighs. And no matter how hard she tries to avert her gaze, her optics still lock on. Her breath sucks in sharply. However did he keep _that _encased in that cod piece? "Oh Primus help me," her plea begs.

"I am the god you need now, not him." He bends at the waist and brings his knee to her bunk directly beside her hip. Her breath is beginning to quicken with the scent of him again. He leans in further across her chest to put a hand on the bunk between her shoulder and cheek. Her hands have a will of their own and slide up his chest. She can see his spark pulsing under the light armor. One hand continues up to his shoulder. The other slips down and around his waist to the small of his back, pulling him even closer to her. His head lowers to her neck as he warns her, "I am not a patient, tender, lover."

A soft cry of passion escapes her again while her back arches towards him. His teeth grab her neck carefully and softly he sucks his lips against her own naked under-armor. "Ah!" her body croons against him in surprise. Her processor is swimming at his scent overwhelming her senses. It's like a drug she has only tasted but now has a consuming need for all of it.

This slows her rational thought. It takes her a few minutes to realize, he knows exactly what kind of a lover she is used to. He saw her naked and in throws of passion with her bondmate. But somehow it doesn't sicken her. No, it excites her. He brings his head lower letting his tongue trail across her breast. It still puzzled him about these female mounds. But he did know they were sensitive as he suckles one. She clamps a hand to his neck making him bite.

She draws in his scent in deeper.

Her mind flashes. She knows this particular scent, why? And then it comes to her: Her counsel guard days. She had swept the room and stood guard while the delegate had a private meeting. Yeah right. But when she heard a strange cry, she bolted into the room. She found the counsel delegate pinned down undulating and crying out while a blue and yellow mech straddled her and used:

"Oh Primus!" Sky gasped as Soundwave just barely touched her crouch with the resonator usually hidden under his cod piece. Her eyes flash open and yanks his head back to face her. Panting she narrows her gaze, "It was you!" He tips his head confused. He taps her again with the resonator at the frequency that nearly undid her on the battlefield. The cry the council delegate had screamed that night was now coming from her own throat. He smiles broadly. She gasps again, "It was you in Emerson's chamber that night."

He narrows his gaze at the question. It was eons ago. There had been several others since the counsel spying days. But here he was now with... He rolls back to his heals away from her. He brings his left hand over his mouth trying to find just the right thing to say. She sees her ring wrapped tightly around his finger. Sky reaches out and takes his hand. He locks his gaze with her. He slips one finger under the light armor covering his spark chamber and pulls out a single band of sparkling blue marked with yellow. Taking her hand, he only asks with his eyes. A tear slips down her face. He doesn't take Thunder's ring off her hand, no he adds his to it. He won't let her forget her first love. He will never take Thunder's place. He will take his own place in her life. Then he pulls her up against his chest, spark pulsing against spark, "I'm yours. No past, just our future." He crushes his mouth down on hers consuming and taking her again.

Soundwave has promised to show her something she has never known. She's is going to let him. She manages to get real words out, "Teach me."

He whispers against her lips, "No." She pulls back to catch his meaning. His tone encompasses and surrounds her like a warm soothing melody, "You will experience me. You will be consumed by me and then, I will be yours fully." He smiles lightly and drops his head down again to her collar. His teeth begin tiny nips and tugs. All over her entire body, he nips, tugs and tastes. She tries to touch him at one point, but he blocks her by pinning both her hands to the alcove wall and continuing with his mouth. He lowers his hips laying the resonator right at the most susceptible spot of her pelvis. Meanwhile his tongue plays with the center of her chest and the tenderly sensitive lips of her port. His tongue slips in slowly while he sets off the resonator. She cries out that she can't take any more of his teasing while her hips reach and beg for him,. "Are you ready?" She whimpers and nods. He brings one of her hands to his own chest and grasps two fingers, thrusting them under his armor. She hears him take a deep breath as she grabs it. The throbbing and pulsing large hard intimacy cord is more than ready as she begins to draw it out.

But to her shock he yanks his body away from her and hauls her off the bunk to stand before him. He waits for her to catch her breath. And then with one thrust, he inserts the cord deep and hard into her chest. Her head slams into his shoulder and nearly collapses.

Her hybrid spark begins to throb, "Soundwave, I don't know if it will bond again. I've never…"

Soundwave pulls her head back to look at him, "You had a love I can never compete with. I know he will always be in there -a part of you. Do you know why you didn't die when he did?"

She whimpers, "I thought I had. And then I thought this life was worse than death… until …"

A warm palm strokes her face, "Your son." She just stares and he smiles broadly, "Your son. I did some digging into mates when I found out about your miracle. Mates who's sparklings were created in the most raw and honorable way, infuse more of their spark energy within their sparklings." He touches her nose, "You live, because only one third of Thundercracker died. There are two thirds that still live."

Skywarp lays her forehead on his shoulder and looks down to their intimate connection. Maybe she could give Soundwave more than her body. Stroking the slit in her new mate's chest just above where he has given her his body, she encourages his spark to come to her. "Please Primus, do not be cruel and grant me a bond and deny him. He deserves to have a bondmate full and true."

"Oh Skywarp…" he whispers in awe of her prayer for him. His ice blue orb of energy spills into her hand. Skywarp watches the tendrils curl and wrap around her fingers. Caressing, soothing, almost like petting her hand in compassion. "I love you Skywarp," the vow breathes out watching his life force caress his mate's hand: a physical representation of how he felt and wanted to sooth her spark.

A lone tendril pushes out of Skywarp's sparkslit. A tendril of energy leaves Skywarp's hand to call to her tendril. As it tries to retreat, his zips out and slides right across it. It doesn't try to claim it, no just caresses it an let it know everything is alright. It was safe within his spark. Hers pauses and ponders his offer.

"Sky, it's alright. Either way, I'm alright. I will never ever ask you to forget him. I'm not that kind of mech."

Her voice hitches, "I-I know." His warm palm soothes the back of her neck in encouragement to relax. And her tendril runs along his pulling the rest of her spark out. Soundwave jerks back when a particularily firm strong tendril dives into his spark searching the truth to his intentions with Skywarp. Soundwave knows who it is and out of honor (and love of Skywarp) lays himself bare giving the dark blue tendril full access.

When it is done, and seems satisfied, it pulls the rest of the spark with it, merging Skywarp and Soundwave together. And then their **One **hears a **Third-One**.

**Soundwave, I find your intentions honorable. Skywarp, I shall retreat. You deserve to have him fully.**

Skywarp mewled and with a fleeting stroke of a send to the retreating royal blue Terajet-tendril within their new bond, Skywarp-Soundwave's _**One **_is able to experience everything fully like they should. _The passion, compassion, consumation…. Heat, intense heat…._

_Soundwave clamps his arms around her swiftly while he finds himself slipping to the floor as well. He planned to consume her, but he was not prepared for her to over take his own senses. Together they collapse to the floor entwined while ecstasy overwhelms them._

"_Please," she pleaded with him._

_He tenderly asks gasping himself, "Stop?" She shakes her head violently. And so he answers her plea pulsing again. And she cries out. She doesn't care who hears. Let the whole base know she is…his. Tears begin to come down her face. He has accepted her. _

_And then he lets out his own cry. It's a roar of release. He doesn't care either who knows where or what he is doing. "We are one," he pants._

They both lay still as the sparks slowly retreat to their respective chambers.

Soon her hands are clenching his chest tightly tearing his under-armor. He doesn't care, it will heal with scars of their passion. He has both arms tightly wrapped around her waist forehead bowed against her shoulder. Both of them are panting and dripping with sweat. Her breath pants, "Don't leave me… mate."

He chuckles and kisses her sweetly, "I couldn't if I tried." He pants a few more breaths, "I think I blew a delicate servo." She laughs with him. Their bodies, worn out from the furious coupling, finally releases the intimacy cord. He tucks it back into his chest and she crawls onto the bunk. He lets her slide down onto the bunk face first. He slides in with her and then they curl up together. Her wings tuck flat along her back against his chest.

He kisses the back of her neck tenderly, which surprised her and then settles, "You know, I often wondered how you Seekers got comfortable."

She chuckles as well, "We only reveal this secret to a few chosen… consorts."

With his bound hand wrapping around hers bringing it up to her optics, he corrects her, "That's not what I am."

She clutches his hand tightly, "No, you're not." Now she rolls over to face him directly and traces the lines on his face, "Who will know?"

"Ravage and Lazerbeak." He leaves it cut and dried.

"Not Razorbeak?"

He snorts, "Can't trust the bird. Always flapping his beak." He strokes his ring on her hand. She now has a chance to look at it closely. A piece of blue and yellow metal with his name engraved on it. Then he taps it twice: it's the song they had danced to for her anniversary. But it was also the night they revealed their admission of attraction for each other. He may have played it for her bondmate. Now that title belongs to him. Ever so tenderly he tells her, "You are my mate. And I'm yours." It may have sounded like a command to anyone else, but it was a command of his spark.

"Yes, beloved. You are staying all night, right?" Her voice chokes with emotion.

"I have to report at 05:00 but you have a mission at 04:00."

She smiles, "Then we should stop wasting time." She pulls away from him and lays her body across his now laying on his back. He cups her face and kisses her tenderly.

Slowly drawing his lips back he tells her, "You know, a good officer is open to new tactics. Teach me this slow and tender love making." With a smile of contentment, she does. Now it's his body that is begging and crooning against hers as he climaxes.

0~~~~0

The mates wrapped tightly in each other's arms like another layer of armor, find peace and comfort in recharge. Ravage comes to waken them in the morning. He begins by licking Skywarp's face, closest to the alcove opening. She opens her optics to his soft red ones. Carefully she unwinds herself from her mate's arms. He must have been tired, because his only reaction is a frown. Ravage leaps up and takes her place, keeping Soundwave company. She smiles at him, but knows Ravage will make sure Soundwave is at his post in time. Silently, Skywarp straps on her armor and heads towards the door. Her hand reaches for the release when she feels herself spun and pinned to the wall, "You won't leave me silently again. Got it?" And his mouth descends forcefully onto hers. He commands the base with a firm voice and few words. But he commands her with even less words and just his mouth. The control his mouth has right now over her, burns through any command material she thought she had. His hands make things even worse. Her body melts against his very hot naked one, right through her heavy armor. Before she can even think about fighting him, he has released only one piece of her armor and inserted himself again. Her breath sucks in sharply and he takes advantage pushing her higher and harder against the wall. Skywarp's claws dig deep into his under-armor scaring it. And it pushes him harder. Soon she can feel both of their molten liquids overflowing the port, running down her body as he pulls out. Then he faces her directly, "Got it?"

She is gasping and smiles back, "Can I defy that order tomorrow?"

He chuckles and leans in again, "Defy it as many times as you like." Her arms reach forward wanting him to do it again.

Her com calls. /Skywarp! You're late!/ Galvatron bellows.

Soundwave touches her com, /Just getting final adjustments done to her communications processor, Sir. She's on her way./ He releases the com and kisses her tenderly. "Am I coming through clearly?"

She curls her fingers against the nape of his neck, "Yes."

He pulls the chemise off her wall and runs it down her exposed under-armor, then closes her heavy armor. "Then give them Pit. I'll await your return back in my quarters after debriefing." All she can do is nod. He releases the door.

She has no idea how she made it into that command center in full commander mode. She knows Galvatron could see through her façade wondering exactly who has delayed her. He is about to question her when she quickly calls her team out to the warp gate.

When she comes back two days later, Soundwave is not there.

0~~~0

**Prime Blood: Skycracker Chapter 11: **_(whe_

Sound wave isn't home. Nor is Ravage. Neither is Lazerbeak. True the three of them are the best tri-team. She smirks, well almost as good as Thunder, herself and Starscream. She looks around to see if there is any sign of them. A note, a message, a clue, but she comes up empty. Then she checks over her shoulder and slips inside his personal quarters. She had only been in there twice. The first time she was pleading for her son's life. The second his proposal. Now she was looking for any clue to his whereabouts. Unfortunately, a spy is the best person to hide evidence, clearly even from his mate. But also knowing him, he would be furious if she followed him into the field. Slag him and his secrecy.

Skywarp's own snooping will have to wait. Galvatron is calling her for a debriefing. Somehow she is able to get through it quickly. Well almost quickly. Her back is to their leader as she heads to the door. She hears the feet being kicked up to the war table as he leans back, "So, who is he?"

She doesn't stop. But she can hear the door locked, trapping her. Can she face him directly? Why try to hide it, she has done nothing wrong. She turns around and crosses her arms over her chest giving him a clear cocky stance. "What does it matter?"

Galvatron laughs, "Oh ho, doesn't deny it, yet won't reveal it, interesting." He slams his fist to the table. "Who is he?" Skywarp remains silent. Now he drops his feet and strides over to her, "Who is your lover?"

Skywarp treads very carefully, "Pardon me, sir, but I have not brought anybody unauthorized onto this base. Unlike some others I know."

Clearly her jab was to his own consort, Slipstream. He did not take kindly to the jab. So he leans in and seethes, "You better hope not. I have my ways of finding out."

"Yes you do." She leaves the statement simple and yet unanswered. They remain in the staring contest. It would have held longer if Cyclonous hadn't interrupted on the com. Galvatron releases the door and they both exit to their separate duties. He knows this isn't the same Skywarp he has been used to for so many years. No this widowed Seeker if full of surprises.

She returns to the command center. And with her own Seeker command code, hacks into Soundwave's system. The evidence tells her what he was looking for but not where. She also isn't sure when he should be back. Digging further brings no further information. Except one tidbit: their leader has the final clue.

As she strides back to the Energon refueling commissary, she wonders if she should push the issue. And if she does, how? She didn't like her last encounter with Galvatron. She was sure he could sense everything. Looking around the room for any bit of helpful tactics from the others, she thinks she may have just come across the answer.

Skywarp heads back to the command center. Galvatron seems to be bothered as well. Good, just what she needs. She heads straight over to the communications station. "Rumble, I need the intel from Soundwave's last mission."

Rumble shakes his head, "He hasn't come back yet." He actually looks concerned.

Tamping down her own trembling agitation she tries again, "What do you mean he isn't back yet? Without that information, how am I supposed to make my raid successful? I suggest your find him and tell him to get back here. No time for hanging out at the night clubs!"

Galvatron over hears her rant. He also comes over to Rumble. "Has he checked in?" Rumble shakes his head. "What was his last message?"

Rumble punches up the log. "Nothing. No word back. He never checked in. But the mission was also stealth."

Galvatron fumes, "Not completely."

He whirls around and points to Skywarp. "You find him. If you find him at a night club, let me know. I'll make an example of him. Now go."

She steps up to him directly face to face. "Sir, only you know where he went. When I didn't get the intel I needed, I hacked his system. You have locked out the information I need."

Galvatron can see she is in full command mode and not afraid to hack to get what she needs. Once again, this Skywarp surprises him. He backs up and turns to the panel. Inserting his command key, he releases the information. Skywarp taps her com, "Cyclonous, Sunstorm, warp gate, ASAP."

Then she heads over to the gate waiting for her team. Galvatron drops a reminder on her, "Remember, he is our chief spy. If you can't extract him…."

It takes everything she has not to grimace, "I know, execute him."

Galvatron finishes the statement, "Leave no prisoners." Cyclonous and Sunstorm show up. They warp out.

Streaking through the gate, the Seekers head for the canyon. Now that they are closer to him, they can begin scanning for his signature. But Skywarp had seen him modifying his armor the night of the proposal. They won't be able to pick it up. "Sunstorm, search for Lazerbeak. Cyclonous, search for Ravage."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going for a large overview. We won't be able to find Soundwave. But where the others are, he won't be far away. Go!" The Seekers head off in different directions. Skywarp takes herself higher and looks for signs of impact. If he had come in for his high altitude dive, something could have thrown him off. But more than that, she begins to pray. She can feel his band tight on her hand.

The band! It sings to her private link with him. Swiftly she proto-forms and yanks her glove back. With a touch, she makes the ring sing again. The song melts her spark, but she hopes he can hear it and signal her back. Now she goes back to her alt-form and hits the deck at a slower pace. The scene of a battle looms ahead.

Skywarp pours on the power headed towards the wreckage on the canyon floor. She hears an echo of the song in her own audio receptors. Landing, she drops to one knee and sees the robotic paw prints. Then a signs of a scuffle.

"Cyclonous! Sunstorm! Meet up at my signal. I think I found something." Carefully and lightly she steps. The wind is beginning to blow and she knows she must move fast before the tracks are cleared away. Her optics scan intensely and swiftly. She can feel the panic beginning again. Then she sees the trail of running paw prints dash down a dry tributary. She races towards it, just as Sunstorm lands in her path way, obliterating the tracks. She curses and dashes around him pushing him out of the way. Luckily Cyclonous lands behind her. The other two follow after sprinting Skywarp. She comes to the cliff wall and sees the claw marks going up. Taking out a sword and a dagger she leaps up and stabs them deep into the rock. She uses them to pull herself up.

Sunstorm looks after her, "What are you doing?"

Huffing as she yanks the dagger out and stabs hit higher pulling herself up, "Ravage came this way."

"Why?" Cyclonous asks.

She yanks the sword out and reaches up, but her voice bites back, "I'll be sure to ask him when I find him. Now shut up and provide air cover unless you are going to climb up here with me?" Neither one of the others has the tenacity to follow her. Instead, Cyclonous flies up and looks down from above.

Sunstorm stays below, "I'll stay here incase something falls down." Skywarp chuckles at the thought of her falling into his arms. But her ring begins to vibrate harder. She can feel the song stronger in her head. Pulling once more, she finds a very narrow ledge. And her mate.

By the way the canyon wall curves out, they never would have seen him from the top. But there he is. In his alt-form, looking like a satellite that crashed. At her touch on him, the song stops. He knows she made it. She opens Ravage's access hatch and see him curled up on board. Deep in the back he can also see Lazerbeak. But Soundwave is so much bigger with the attachments for holding his mini cons. She won't be able to lift him. She lays a hand on him tenderly, "I'm here, love. I will get you home." Seeing neither Seeker in a position to see her, she places a light kiss on Soundwave.

Just as she rolls back to move him, his voice comes out mono-toned, "Gate at stratus. Not in canyon. My fault."

She smiles, "Yes sir."

"If can't … let me go." She can hear him strain to take a breath, "No prisoners."

Her voice catches, "Like slag. I shall not be widowed again. Got it?" It was a counter order to his the morning she left. She can hear an amused sigh from him, but then the armor almost seems to sag. She knows he has shut down more systems.

"Cyclonous! Get down here!" And then they can hear the sound of another air strike team coming in. She knows those colors that streaked through the sky, Aerial Bots. And they are charging their weapons. Cyclonous comes down. Sunstorm also comes up. They hover just off side of the ledge. Skywarp goes into command mode. "I'm a better shot than you two. I'll run cover. You two are going to carry them out. We can't warp out until we reach outside the stratosphere. Got it?" They nod. "Don't you dare drop them or else you can tell Galvatron what happened to his intel. Go."

She back flips off the ledge to her alt-form. She heads directly at the Arial Bots causing them disturbance while streaking a spiral around them. She is teasing them. Three of the Bots take the bait. But one doesn't. He turns back. Skywarp watches Sunstorm and Cyclonous lift Soundwave out of the canyon and head straight up. The last Aerial Bot is heading for them. Racing as fast as she can, she begins to fire. But the Aerial Bot knows the prize is what the two Seekers carry, not the one racing away. He isn't going to break off. Skywarp makes her mark and hits a wing sending the Bot tumbling to the ground. The other three break between following her and following their leader to the ground. But just as the Seekers break the stratosphere, they warp out.

Arriving back at the base, Skywarp snaps her fingers, "Knock Out, man down." Cyclonous looses his grip and drops his end of Soundwave. It puts all the weight on Sunstorm who then drops his end. Skywarp shakes her head, "You fools!" Knock Out comes to Skywarp's side. Together, they carry Soundwave to the med bay.

Skywarp begins what diagnosis she can, "Ravage and Lazerbeak are onboard. All I got out of Soundwave was something about don't warp below the stratosphere."

Knock Out looks at the badly damaged armor, "Looks like he fell from that height. Looks like signs of being in an acid storm as well. This isn't going to be pretty when we get him proto-formed."

Skywarp bites her words carefully, "Who cares about pretty? We want him alive and functioning."

Knock Out raises and eyebrow, "Us? Do tell."

With that, Skywarp lifts her end of the heavy communications officer onto the gurney and leans on him, "For your information, _medic, _under all these lovely female attributes, is a commander of an air squadron with a mission to full fill." She taps a long manicured finger on the hatch where Ravage and Lazerbeak are trapped. "In here is the information Galvatron and I need to make our next assault on the Autobots a success. I suggest you get them functioning before Galvatron makes you look as bad as this."

She begins to stride away, but then turns back and slides a finger under Knock Out's chin, "No, that would be an improvement." Knock Out gaffs. She lets her palm slide down Soundwave's armor, "I do have to admit, even an acid storm and a high altitude crash, this commander will always be more attractive than you." She lets her hand run rather seductively around the rounded end of the satellite base. Then with a swing to her hips, she exits the room.

She maybe sauntering down the hall, but her chest is quivering in fear and trepidation. Galvatron comes towards her even faster, "You found him? Good. What about the information?"

"Knock Out just now is starting."

Galvatron grabs her arm and turns her back to the med bay, "I want you by his side. If any information is revealed, I want it not him."

"You don't trust Soundwave to keep his mouth shut even under atheistic?" She sounds concerned for Soundwave's status with the leader.

Galvatron laughs, "Trust Soundwave? Absolutely. Knock Out? Never. " He hit's the com on the wall, "Shockwave, med bay now!"

"I'm in the middle of an experiment." He retorts.

"You will be my next experiment." Galvatron fires back.

Sigh, "On my way."


	8. melody and mega who

**Prime Blood Skycracker Chapter 8**

~~ It was extremely difficult for her to stay in Seeker Commander mode while watching her mate be repaired. A tug to her memory banks reminds her how Thundercracker had personally repaired her to keep her secret. She finds herself unconsciously rubbing that scar.

Knock Out lifts Ravage out and sets him on another table. And then Lazerbeak beside him. Carefully, Shockwave and Knock Out remove the housing for the mini cons. Then they call her over. "It will take the three of us to proto-form this one. Soundwave really likes to make things difficult."

Unbeknownst to the others, she knows exactly what to do. But she has to play dumb or reveal their secret. Skywarp decides to make it look like dumb luck, and finds the hidden triggers. Slowly, they get Soundwave proto-formed. He looks bad. The acid has taken the armor down to his under-armor across his belly and one thigh and in several other spotted areas. The fall has crushed his helmet and a piece of chest cavity armor is now molded to his under-armor. It will take a laser scalpel to cut the pieces off. There are liquids leaking from both his mouth and his chest. She can't help but gasp seeing his head roll to the side in a sickening way. She wants so badly to cradle his face in her palms. The two medics look to her and she has to look away or else cry.

Knock Out chuckles, "I thought you said he was better looking in this condition than I am?" Shockwave is waiting for her response as well.

Instead of looking back to them, she heads over to Ravage and Lazerbeak still unconscious. She runs a tender hand down the length of her silent friends. Softly she finally responds, "I think it would be in your best interest to get the Communications Officer functioning again, before Galvatron personally pours his acidic drink down your own faces."

With that, she begins to hook Ravage up to the monitors. The clapping from the doorway makes her look back. Chuckling Galvatron responds, "Skywarp, you don't disappoint. And you are accurate. I need that information. Today, gentlemen, today. Skywarp, come."

Respectfully she strokes Ravage, "They have a connection. Maybe if I can get either Ravage or Lazerbeak on line, it could help trigger Soundwave."

Galvatron leans in so that only she can hear his next comment, "Is that all there is to it?" Clearly he is implying she may be emotionally connected to Soundwave.

Carefully she faces him with a classic stoic face, "Does it matter?" Galvatron narrows his gaze curiously. "Really? Either way he needs to function, right?" But she manages to keep the tone as neutral as possible, reminding him that she was still able to function as a mate before.

Galvatron, not being able to read her, steps back, "Very well."

But he does take one last look back to both the communications spy and the Seeker commander. No, it really doesn't matter as long as long as the job gets done.

Finally Ravage comes around. Licking her hand while she is working on Lazerbeak, it surprises her. She turns to him and hugs his head to her chest, "Hey there my friend. How are you?" There is a weak mew from him, but then he shakes himself. She whispers in his ear, "How is he?" Ravage's look is quite bleak. He raises his chin to look at her directly. "Can he hear you?" Ravage's answer is unsure. She smiles back to him, "Well, let him know we are both here anyways." Ravage closes his optics and begins to purr.

A contented sigh is heard from the gurney. Both Knock Out and Shockwave turn to the gurney startled at the change. Skywarp drops her head to Ravage's forehead to hide her own emotional reaction. And then there is the sound of metallic feathers being ruffled. Another sigh from Soundwave. Lazerbeak slides up to Skywarp. She strokes him carefully as well.

"Do you have information for us, Lazerbeak?" The bird squawks in a positive tone. Knock Out comes to her side rather gleefully. "I'll take him to Galvatron."

Skywarp grimaces, "I bet you will."

Shockwave pulls a portable recording device from beside the gurney, "Well I've got information from the spy as well. I'll go with you."

Skywarp looks to Ravage. He growls at the other two. They stride confidently out the room. Ravage follows them as a guard for the hard earned information. Skywarp locks the door behind them. Then turning to Soundwave, she sees a device Shockwave had removed. She knows it is Soundwave's personal scrambler. Smiling, she activates it and then instantly slips her hand into his clutching it tightly. She leans her face to touch him cheek to cheek, "Can you hear me, love?" He just moans but clutches her hand weakly. She pulls back and strokes his face where the impact had crushed a cheek panel and sends, _Even scrapped you are a sexy being_. A weak smile comes to his face. He tugs her hand carefully and she answers his plea by giving him a tender kiss. Tubes, wires and torn armor will not hinder him. His armor is torn inside the palm of his left hand that reaches up to grasp the back of her neck forcing her mouth tighter down. He lets her know, he is still in command with an urgent demanding kiss. The ring and torn glove catch in the loose beads hanging down. She begins to moan.

But she knows they must talk. She tries to pull back, but he won't let her. So she has to reach back and try releasing his hand on her neck tangled in her beads. Finally he lets her mouth go and she pulls back he sends, _I have something you must get out of here, if he hasn't already found it. _Still his optics are off line, so he can't see her curious look, but he can feel it. He smirks, _Thundercracker wasn't the only one with his vial of secrets_.

She hisses out her answer, "Nooooo."

His grip is very tight on her wrist, _Please, just get it out of here. We will talk later. _

She really wants to argue with him, but knows this isn't the time or place. Instead, he releases her hand and reaches inside his chest panel. He pulls out a couple small vials. She looks at them but not taking them. Skywarp is afraid to take the fertile fluid. The hope of all Transformers. A curse to her spark. Her chin waivers. She loves her new mate very much but just can't fathom going through this again.

He opens his optics. One isn't even lit, and the other is narrow and dim, _"Please Sky, just get it safely away from Shockwave." _She shakes her head. He presses it into her hand trying to lift his shoulders of the table. She steps back from him. He struggles again, this time succeeding in rising off the table. She continues to back up until her wings are pressed against the wall. He takes the two vials and shoves them into her chest armor. She tries to put one hand back into her chest to remove them, but he grabs that hand in his and holds it tight. The her other hand begins to come up from her side, but he pins it to the wall with his knee to her wrist.

Taking her left hand, he releases her glove and thumbs his banded mark, _"Skywarp, I would never hurt you. I had one chance in a million to get the vials I stashed. When I knew the Autobots where going to jettison the All Spark, I knew I had to get some of the Well Water before it was gone. I had no idea what I would do with it. I had no idea of the potential until you came to me and asked me to save your son."_

"Please, don't, Soundwave." She pleads with him. He takes her banded finger and brings his mouth to suckle it. She moans knowing the physical passion he can bring her. But right now, it was the emotional passion he is lighting. _"I can't bear to loose another child, Soundwave. You can't either."_

He pulls back. "It's not just that, is it?" She shakes her head. "What is it?" She shakes her head once more. The lone optic becomes brighter and broader. "You do want it don't you?"

This is where Galvatron, Knock Out and Shockwave come in, but neither one notice. She seethes a curse, "Frag you, Soundwave."

Damaged he maybe, he smirks, "It would be my pleasure." Now he knows the others are in the room, so goes in to try kissing her. But she wretches her head away. So his mouth lands right next to her ear, _"Let me finish this debriefing, and then we will talk."_

Slamming her knee into his gut, now seeing the intruders as well, she barks, "In your dreams, Commander." Soundwave stumbles back with a smile of triumph. And then lets intruders know he sees them. His smile changes only slightly to one of cockiness, while wiping the fluids from the side of his mouth on the back of his hand.

Galvatron smirks at the repartee he walked in on, "Feeling better, I presume, Soundwave?"

"Nothing a little TLC can't fix." Skywarp shoots him a _drop dead_ look. He shrugs. Galvatron laughs.

Knock Out steps towards Skywarp, "So how does he look now? Bet I'm looking pretty good, huh?"

Skywarp rolls her optics, "Scrap all you arrogant self righteous mechs!" Knock Out makes a move towards her. Instantly her drawn sword is aimed at him in his mechliness.

But before she can carry out her threat on anyone, Galvatron puts a hand on her sword wrist laughing at her, "Stand down, Skywarp. Just a little good natured humor."

Skywarp shakes her head and seethes this time, "Scrap you all." She looks directly at Soundwave, "If you all think I'm here for your personal pleasure," she looks back to Galvatron, "you all have another thing coming. Any of you tries to enter my chambers, you will find yourselves geldings." She tries to yank her hand away.

Galvatron growls tightening his grip, "You will do as you are commanded."

"I am a soldier, not a concubine. Don't you ever forget it!" With that, she stabs his wrist with a dagger that no one knew she had. Instantly he releases her and she strides from the room.

Soundwave puts a hand out to steady himself against the wall. Shockwave comes over to him and helps him back to the gurney. Knock Out pipes up, "Gee wiz Soundwave, did you have to go an tick off the only decent female on the base? Now we'll never get to see what is under all that plating."

Soundwave decides to remain silent rather than reveal his secret or start a fist fight with the arrogant mech. Galvatron finds that even more interesting than seeing the very close contact Soundwave had with Skywarp. Could it be, was that seething jealousy crossing Soundwave's face plate? But like she said, does it really matter? Instead Galvatron pipes up, "So, Soundwave, what did you find out?"

_0~~~~0_

Later that night, there is a knock at Soundwave's personal quarters. He calls out mono-toned, "Enter."

To his surprise, Skywarp walks in. But he doesn't move. He watches her go to Starscream's painting on the wall. Above Starscream's head she can see where he put a simple message, "_The only star I ever need is Red Star._"

Beside the impression of Starscream enveloping his red hot lover tenderly, is the impression Soundwave and herself made. Touching the painting she finishes Soundwave's own inscription. He wrote _My life has been warped by the sound of her spark. _Skywarp's finger touches the painting _his touch makes my spark sing. Together we make one spark._

And she just lays her hand beside it, "I'm sorry to be selfish."

He comes to her but still afraid to touch her. "Never forget I love you."

She turns into his arms. This would not be the night to talk about all he risked for their future. This would not be the night to talk about her fears. No, this was the night to just be grateful he is alive. Tonight was not about sex. Tonight was about harmony. And that is just what was made.

In the morning, still curled in each other's arms, the conversation came about. "You asked me if I would do things the same if Thunder was still alive. I said no. But you aren't Thunder."

He shakes his head. "I would never ask you to do something you can't handle."

"I thought I could handle it…but then found I couldn't."

"I'll be right here with you."

"That's what Thunder said too. Look what happened."

"You just said I wasn't Thunder."

She actually looks scared. "I don't know what to do. I love you so very much. I don't want to deny you the same gift Thunder had. That just doesn't seem fair. But I'm so scared."

Soundwave smiles and strokes her face. He points to the bunks Rumble and Frenzy share, "You know, I do have another way to hide them."

She looks up to him surprised, "Them?"

"You know what I mean." He goes back to stroking her face, "Only if you are ready. Only if you are sure."

She curls herself into his arms, "Thank you." He pulls her tightly into his arms and hums a song to her. She had forgotten what a wonderful voice he had. So often he uses his mono tone. Very few have heard his harmonious modulations. Skywarp finds herself falling into the spell of his voice. All too soon she is taking the vial from his hand while watching him take his. And then joining him in a true mating ritual, leaving them both praying for this to work.

0~~~~0

She shouldn't have worried if it would work. But she _should_ have worried how well it worked. Soon enough, she could feel the change again. Late one night, she awoke him and silently taking his hand and whispering orders to Ravage, they made their way to Soundwave's lab. And there she put the monitors on. To their utter surprise, three life readings, a fourth if you counted hers. They just sat there shocked. And then the giggling started.

"Three? Scrap, you are a fertile beast," she teases him, yet awed.

"Me? Who is the incubator? Can you handle this?" to his utter disbelief of their blessing.

"You said you would be right there with me. Can you take one?"

"Ah… I'll have to do some research." still trying to wrap his head around the news.

"You may have to contact Prime for more data." At that, Soundwave rolls his optics. They hear the footsteps coming. Quickly they wipe the records and head back down the hall as if they were doing research on something else.

Back in their quarters they look over the scans on a portable unit. He points, "Look at this."

She looks carefully at the three life signs. "It looks like they are in staggered rate of development. Why?"

Soundwave chuckles, "You are the one who bore life before. How was it?"

She sighs, "Draining and that wasn't a full development. I had to release the pod prematurely." Even now she finds herself leaning heavily on him. He wraps his arms around her and lays them both back.

Her optics close easily at the warmth and scent of him cuddling her. "Sleep, my love. It's going to be a long journey for both of us." He picks up the data pad again and then glances back at her belly. Three, they have three offspring.

0~~~0

Weeks later, after an intense battle, the Seekers come back battered and bruised. Skywarp looks the worst across her face, even though her armor looks like it took the least hits. Standing before Galvatron, Skywarp smiles, "Mission successful, sir." And then promptly collapses to the floor. Shockwave orders, "Decontamination, all of you."

Soundwave, at Galvatron's side, pipes up, "Not Skywarp!" He comes to her side and instantly takes her in his arms protecting her. Galvatron and Shockwave look to him curiously. He tries to cover quickly, "I'll see to her myself. I need the intel she brought back, any ways." And before anyone can argue, he takes her to his own quarters.

Galvatron only gives him a few minutes head start, before he comes to the quarters. Using his own over ride code, he enters the quarters uninvited. Just as he suspected. Soundwave is kneeling at Skywarp's side stroking her tenderly. She is stretched out on his bunk while Soundwave strokes her naked belly. Skywarp looks up fearfully over her mate's shoulder at Galvatron when the door closes.

Galvatron leans back against the door smiling triumphantly, "So, it's true. You are mates. Skywarp you are one lucky femme. Two mates in one lifetime. Hopefully this one won't die protecting you this time." Galvatron snarls, "Because a Communication's Officer is far harder to replace than a Seeker Commander." Soundwave clenches his jaw. Galvatron drops his tone, "Oh please, Soundwave, don't give me that look." Galvatron takes a step forward, "So, what have you two done to keep her away from Shockwave's monitors? Impregnation?"

Soundwave stands up boldly and comes face to face with him. "You should know." Now it's Galvatron's turn to be shocked. "Yes! I know about Slipstream's condition."

Galvatron points a finger in his face shaking it in rage, "You have no business-"

"I have every business to spy on you! I guard the Decepticons, and sometimes even from their crazed leader. I had to know what was driving you this time. I had to protect my family!"

"Soundwave, I warn you-"

"No! I warn you!" he barks with an angry tone and steps even closer, all mono-tone is gone. He lays all his emotions on the table. "We all have a lot at stake now. More than ever. You better get your head on straight or I'm taking over. I won't let her loose another child."

Galvatron's jaw drops, "Another?"

"Yes, another. Thundercracker didn't trust his child under your shield of protection. This time, I'm in charge! This is my child," he strikes his pointed finger to the floor, finishing off is firm stance. Galvatron is shocked and can't speak. Soundwave has never been this volatile and upfront with him.

Soundwave steps back physically baring Galvatron from coming any closer to Skywarp. And now he speaks softly, "Who is protecting Slipstream's offspring?" Galvatron steps back from the couple. Soundwave has put everything out there. Even Galvatron's own fears. The expectant sires stare at each other in a fierce stand off.

Galvatron finally looks away. But what does he see. The image of Starscream and his lover. He swallows hard. Starscream had given his sister the gift of life. Starscream had given Galvatron the gift of procreation. Starscream had placed his own life on the line for his Seekers and fellow Cybertronians. And what had he taken from Starscream? His life. And seeing this painting, a widow of Starscream's lays out there someplace because of him.

Galvatron turns away in shame and leaves the room silently. That bothers Soundwave even more. The silence is more deadly than the rant. There is no telling what is going through Galvatron's head.

0~~~~0

The next day is even more deadly. Soundwave receives the message from Lockdown. Soundwave is more than afraid to give it to their emotionally charged leader. But he does and clears the command room so Galvatron can hear it in private. He owes that much dignity to their leader, and fellow bonded-mech. Slipstream is being held for ransom from a psychopathic mercinary.

After hearing the message, Galvatron races in with Nemesis blazing and jumps ship. Soundwave is actually proud of Galvatron. He is willing to risk his life for Slipstream and their offspring. He can see the concealed, restrained emotions unfold as Galvatron takes the plunge from the access hatch. Soundwave makes the targeting perfect. He just had to aim like it was Skywarp in that bastard's clutches.

0~~~~0

It was a couple days before Galvatron returns. Soundwave tries to gage Galvatron, but he was a mystery. First his focus was on repairing Nemesis and then bent on his acidic drink. And he was hitting it real hard this time. Real bad. Galvatron's second had never seen him hit the bottle so hard. Soundwave began to get worried if Slipstream or the sparkling didn't survive the assault, much like the grief Optimus bears. Fate wouldn't be so cruel to do that to both brothers, would he?

Soundwave tried to stay in the shadows of the command center keeping an optic on things. Galvatron came to the communications console. He reeked of highgrade an acid and his optics looked dazed, but his functions were completely focused. The scariest part was watching him completely focused on keying in his codes and not even turn in his direction while softly speaking, "Soundwave, leave me in peace."

"Galvatron…," Soundwave steps out of the shadows and asks him softly. They hadn't spoken personally since the fight that brought about the revelation of their offspring. Galvatron doesn't turn, "Please… my friend." That was too much for Soundwave. He quietly leaves the room.

A few minutes later, Galvatron runs past him, through the warp gate and disappears. Soundwave asks Cyclonous, "Did he say anything to you?" Cyclonous shakes his head. Soundwave then turns to researching where their despondent leader ran off to and the communications station he used. When Soundwave figured out Galvatron had used the original frequency Orion and Megatron had communicated through so many millennial ago when the opponents were friends, he knew something very deep was driving Galvatron.

He went to Skywarp. Securing the door to his quarters he took her in his arms, "Galvatron has gone to meet Optimus Prime. One on one. I'm going to back him up. I'm taking Ravage and a few others. I don't know if Galvatron has completely lost his mind."

But Skywarp knows there is something else, "Or what?"

Soundwave smiles, "Or if there will finally be peace."

She shakes her head, "I've heard all this before. You and I have seen this before. What has changed?"

"Galvatron." Soundwave can feel the most developed his own offspring turning in it's pod against his belly. He looks down to it and strokes with one finger, "There's a lot a stake."

Skywarp doesn't want to be the barer of bad omens but someone needs to be cautious, "What if-"

Soundwave nods, "I know. That's why I'm going. I don't think Optimus set a trap. But I have to make sure Galvatron keeps this truce of peace this time. I will do whatever it takes."

This time Skywarp swallows hard, "Anything?" She glances over to the picture of Starscream and Red Star. They had just been talking about weather Starscream and Red Star had an offspring and that had driven the Seeker Commander's actions.

Turning her face back to his with a nod, Soundwave strokes her face, "Yes, anything. Wouldn't you if the roles were reversed?"

How could she argue with that? So she drops her forehead to his chest. "Please try to come home to us."

He kisses the top of her head, "Alright." Then he steps back, "I better hurry. Don't want to be late for a truce." She nods and lifts her chin for one last kiss. This time, his palm may have been forceful to bring their lips closer, but his kiss is very light and tender. She knew, whatever happened, things would never be the same. Not just them, or the Decepticons, but the whole universe.

~~ A few hours later, Skywarp gets a personal message from her mate, "It's true. There is peace. The prophesy has been fulfilled. Until all are one."

Skywarp is confused, "What do you mean?"

Soundwave is actually choked up with emotions, "The two fractions are now one. It's time to come home. Bring the Seekers home to Iacon." Skywarp gasps. "I need you to do something special. Tell Sunstorm and Cyclonous to bring Nemesis home with the rest of the team. But I need you to got to Canada."

"Canada?"

"I need you to personally escort Slipstream and her son home. She's in Ontario. Go quickly."

She smirks, "You know I can barely fly myself."

He chuckles, "You'll do fine, my love. Go. Hurry. I'll wait for you in front of the Hall of Records. Together we will record Slipstream's son and our own children."

"Yes sir." She laughs back. And they close the communication.

Skywarp quickly relays the message to Cyclonous. Oh how she really wished she was bringing Nemesis back to Cybertron, but she knew Soundwave had sent her on a more delicate mission. As soon as Nemesis was away, Skywarp warped out to Ontario.

0~~~0

It didn't take her long to find the large and small active Energon readings with the modified scanner.

Landing carefully in front of the Zinc doors, she knocks. Slipstream is quick in answering, "Who is it?"

"Slipstream, it's Skywarp. My own mate Soundwave sent me to bring you home… to Iacon."

Slipstream growls, "I will not go as a prisoner!"

Skywarp tries again, "Slipstream, I am with child as well. I understand the situation." The delay is long. But finally, Slipstream opens the door a crack. She sees Skywarp's own bulging proto-form.

"That's not one." Slipstream tells her.

Skywarp strokes the child, "Ah no. But I have one ready to hatch any moment. The other two are at staggered development." Slipstream gapes. Skywarp laughs, "Yeah, I know. That's what Soundwave said too."

Slipstream opens the door wider and Skywarp can see why she was reluctant to open the door. On the bunk, swaddled in an energy shield blanket is the small and delicate version of Galvatron with budding wings. Skywarp puts a hand to her lips to stifle her gasp. The little bundle begins to stir. Slipstream gathers him into her arms protectively. Skywarp's tears begin to brim. So much she gave up with her own first born. She looks down at her second almost-born.

"Soundwave said Galvatron and Prime made a new leader. They have made a truce."

Slipstream strokes her son, "What does that mean for us?"

"The new Prime gave Soundwave a request. Tell Slipstream it is time to bring her son home to Iacon. Time to record his birth. First in the new peace."

"Yes, Soundwave sent that same message to me."

"He asked me to escort you. I would be honored." Slipstream curls over her son and sobs. Skywarp wraps her own arms around the new mother. "Please come with me. We can raise our children together."

Slipstream sobs against her, "My brother's dream has finally come true. His death was not in vain. His hope for our future. Thank you Primus. Oh thank you Alpha Trion for your guidance."

Quickly the women gather what is needed and warp out. They land at the base of Iacon's center of town. Side by side, the women watch at the white and gold being turn and face Slipstream with his soft royal purple optics. She gasps seeing both her mate and his counter part as one. He takes a step forward and lowers himself to one knee to come face to face with her. "Welcome home, Slipstream. Your son is safe here."

Her chin waivers, "My son? Our son?"

He strokes a finger down her face, "Maybe you do, but we can try again. A new start?" He looks down on the tiny child. Peacefully Tron sleeps in his mother's arms. He holds a hand out. Slipstream lays the child in his arms. The child continues to sleep contently.

Carefully she tests him, "I've heard interesting tales about Optimus I'd like to explore."

Mega Prime winks at her test, "Liar." And pulls back to his full height smiling. Then he turns to Soundwave gathering Skywarp into his arms. "That sparkling will arrive soon."

Skywarp cringes against Soundwave, "I hope so. I can't expand much further." And she grips her belly in a suddenly sharp pain. She cringes back up at him, "That wasn't so funny, Prime."

Mega Prime points to Soundwave "Take her to Wheeljack. His assistant awaits you. Skyfire just arrived."

Skywarp looks between her mate and their new commander. Soundwave doesn't give her time to ponder the words and helps her inside quickly to the med-bay. Skywarp freezes when they reach the door. There is a being she would recognize anywhere. Her son all grown up. She holds her hands out to him. Clearly he knows her too and holds no grudges. Looking so much like his father he embraces his mother snuggly. At their embrace, the new child pushes against the pod's membrane. Thunderwarp steps back and helps his mother sit right there on the floor. Soundwave drops to his knees and supports Skywarp. The child emerges almost immediately. Small, blue and purple reaching out. Thunderwarp and Skywarp hold their hands out. The femme with yellow beads streaming from her head lays in their hands. Soundwave reaches over and the infant grasps his finger, "Melody."

Thunderwarp smiles broadly, "Yes. Melody." Looking up to Skyfire and Mega Prime just outside the door, Thunderwarp announces excitedly, "I have a sister: Melody!"

Mega Prime turns to Soundwave, "A tone of peace."

Soundwave nods, "Thank you. For my children's sake, thank you for taking the chance."

Prime states quite clearly, "It was my destiny."

Skyfire nods, "Now we all are one. One family again. Finally."

end

**0~)~)~)~))~)~))~)~)~~))~)~))~~)~)~**

If you are confused, good. **Tron **explain this better. If I post it, I still have more stories that go in between **Optimus an Tron. **So Tron may have the conclusion, unless I decide to keep going with MegaPrime. Anyway, there are many more stories I still haven't posted. See Prime Blood Contents for full table of contents.

Oh, and if this needs help, let me know. Got an icky flu and so not thinking so clearly.


End file.
